Whispers
by Words of the Moon
Summary: There are things, that help us to understand what's happening in our lives. Sadly, most of those things, are the ones that can break bounds. But, what if the cure came from a time impossible to reach? OC&Kai&Mariah&Ray [I'll try to continue it later]
1. Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it. Only the caracters you don't know.

  


**Important note: First Beyblade fic I've ever written**, so bear me and my mistakes (which, can be many). Oh, but if there's someone who wants to beta-read this fic, please tell me your mail, through a review. I really appreciate it. Thank you.

  


**Summary: **There are things, that help us to understand what's happening in our lives. Sadly, most of those things, are the ones that can broke bounds. But, what if the cure came from a time impossible to reach? Kai/Mariah/Ray

  


**~ Whispers ~**

  


**Chapter 1: **Meet Again

  


"Oh man, I can't believe we're in China, again." Tyson said, raising his arms

  


"And, this time, in vacation." Max added, smiling "Can't forget that part."

  


"Yeah, vacations... Who would have thought." Tyson said "Man, I'm dying for food."

  


"As if that was something, new." Chief muttered

  


"Well, I'm going for a walk." Ray said, waving "See you, in the hotel."

  


"But Ray, don't you think it's better for you to rest, first?" Chief asked and Kai rolled his eyes:

  


"Let him go." he said "What's the worse that can happen?"

  


Ray smirked:

  


"Besides, I'm not tired." he continued "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

  


"Well, don't complain if Tyson eats all the food, by the time you're back." Max joked

  


"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, indignatly "What's that suppose to mean?"

  


Shaking his head, Ray waved and started walking in the opposite direction of his friends.

  


~*~

  


Ray walked around the shops, buying some food and some equipment for his blade. He was enjoying his walk, but his mind would always return to the time he had seen Kevin, since he had left the White Tigers, just like when Mariah first appeared around the corner, talking to her green haired friend. She had called him traitor, back than. Then, his mind would return to the day Tyson turned into the World Champion and he had to choose between his old team and his new one. Though the team was about to split, Ray decided to stay with the Bladebreakers. He knew the pink haired girl had understood the reason for him to join the Bladebreakers, but he doubted she had understood why he didn't returned to his village, along with the White Tigers, right after the World Tournament.

Suddenly, Ray stops: would he see Mariah and the others, now that he was back? No, of course he wouldn't, how would they know he was there?

  


"Ray?" a voice called and the black haired boy froze for a second, before turning around to face an old friend:

  


"Lee!" he exclaimed and the other boy smiled:

  


"Ray, long time without seeing you." Lee said, while he gave Ray an arm-hug "We haven't seen each other for what? One year and half?"

  


"Yeah." Ray agreed "You're alone?"

  


Lee shook his head:

  


"Gary and Kevin are here with me." he replied and Ray raised his eyebrow:

  


"What about Mariah?"

  


"She's with a cousin." Lee replied, quickly "Where's the rest of your team?"

  


"In the hotel, resting from the trip."

  


"Oh? And you, being the energetic Ray you are, decided to go for a walk and spend some money."

  


Ray laughed:

  


"You could say that."

  


Lee smiled:

  


"Hey, we're in the Sanchi Hotel, why don't you go and visit us?" he asked and Ray raised his eyebrow:

  


"You know, it could be the other way around." he started "I mean, we're in the same hotel and all."

  


Lee blinked:

  


"Really?" he asked and Ray nodded "Cool, for how long are you going to stay here?"

  


"A month, I think." Ray replied

  


"Damn." Lee hissed, looking down

  


"What is it?" Ray asked, confused and his friend looks at him:

  


"Well, we can only be here for two weeks." Lee started "Then, we'll go back to the village."

  


"Oh." Ray muttered, before putting a hand over Lee's shoulder "Well, that means we'll have to be together, more often." he continued "Hey, what if we go back and rest? Chief told me the hotel has a pool."

  


"A big one." Lee said "But I have to warn Kevin and Gary, first."

  


"And, where are they?" Ray asked and Lee sends him a 'is that difficult to find out?' look "Eating." Ray continued, smiling "Dumb question."

  


"Real dumb." Lee said "But lets go, I think I know which restaurant they are."

  


~*~

  


"C'mon Kai, have some fun for exchange!" Tyson exclaimed, before jumping into the water

  


"Man, this feels great!" Max exclaimed, looking around "Especially when there's no one else here, to complain about Tyson's behavior."

  


"Take that back!" Tyson exclaimed "Or else..."

  


"What?" Max asked and Tyson grinned, while he got out of the water:

  


"Banzai!" he yelled, jumping to the water again, very close to his blond haired friend

  


"C'mon guys, can't you behave?" Chief asked and Kai growled:

  


"As if they know the meaning of that word." he said

  


Suddenly laugh makes Kai look to the door, only to froze: since all the others were playing in the water, they didn't saw who was walking in. Two girls were entering, with towels on their arms: one had purple hair and green-ocean eyes, while the other had pink hair and golden eyes. The first one was wearing a black bikini while the other was wearing a white one, with a pink flower. None of them had noticed the boys. That, until the purple haired girl looked at him:

  


"..and then he said..." the girl stopped talking and the other raised her eyebrow:

  


"What? What did he said?" she asked, still without noticing Kai

  


"Who the hell is him?" the purple haired girl asked

  


"What?" the other asked, confused, before looking in the same direction as the other. Then, she froze "Kai?" she asked, without believing in her eyes. No, of course he wasn't Kai; what would he be doing in China, and wearing an bathing suit?

  


The boy raised his eyebrow:

  


"Do I know you?" he asked, annoyed. He didn't knew who the girls were, and he really didn't wanted to find out

  


Then, the pink haired girl looked at the water and her mouth droped:

  


"Tyson?" she asked and the three boys look up

  


"Hum...do I know you?" Tyson asked

  


"Tyson, from where do you know these girls?" Chief asked, eyeing his friend and Tyson shook his head:

  


"I don't." he said and the pink haired girl rolled her eyes:

  


"Honestly!" she exclaimed "You're memory is terrible." then, she looked at the other girl "Ura, these are the Bladebreakers."

  


The purple haired girl opened her eyes wide:

  


"What?" she asked "The Bladebreakers?"

  


"Hum...do we know you?" Max asked, looking at the pink haired girl, whi gives him a 'you have to be kidding me' look "Wait!" he exclaimed "You look familiar."

  


"I can't believe you forgot me!" the pink haired girl exclaimed "It's me, Mariah!"

  


Everything went silent.

  


None of the boys could believe the pink haired girl in front of them, was the same girl they had faced during the Asian Tournament: she looked different but, at the same time, she hadn't changed that much:

  


"Mariah?" Tyson repeated and the pink haired girl nodded:

  


"Yeah, you know, the White Tigers..."

  


"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, suddenly and Mariah looked at him:

  


"Still the same Kai." she muttered, before clearing her throat "Vacations, and you?"

  


"Same." Chief said

  


"These guys can't be the famous Bladebreakers." the purple haired girl said, suddenly "And he," she pointed towards Tyson "can't be the World Champion."

  


"Well Ura, he is." Mariah answered "And they are the Bladebreakers."

  


"Well, can't say they're like the ones I imagine." Ura said "But, oh well..."

  


"So, you came with the rest of the White Tigers?" Max asked, as the two girls put their towers in two chairs

  


"Well, yeah." Mariah replied, sitting on the chair next to Kai "They decided to go for a walk."

  


"Really?" Tyson asked and Mariah nodded "Hey, maybe they'll see Ray."

  


"Ray?" Mariah repeated, confused "Ray's here?"

  


"Well yeah, what do you think? That we would come here, and leave Ray behind?" Max asked and Mariah shruged:

  


"Just a question." she mumbled "And how is he? I mean, did he rest after the Tournament?"

  


"He was all right; he recovered 100% of his enjurieds." Chief replied and Mariah sighed:

  


"That's good." she whispered

  


"C'mon Mariah, lets go take a swim!" Ura exclaimed and Mariah looked at her, before nodding

  


"Yes, lets go." she said and, without any warning, both jump to the water

  


Kai looked at Mariah, when the girl came back to the surface: something made him look at her, and he didn't like it.

  


~*~

  


"Ray!" Gary exclaimed, when he saw his old friend "How are you?"

  


"Surprised for not seeing you, eating." the black haired boy replied, smiling

  


"Hey Lee, what is he doing here?" Kevin asked, pointing to Ray

  


"Shut up Kevin, you know there's no reason to be mad at Ray, anymore." Lee answered, in his commanding voice

  


"Oh yeah, what about the time he left us? What about the time he left Mariah? You know how she was Lee, and that's something you can't forget!" Kevin exclaimed

  


"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, confused

  


"Mariah was completely heartbroken when you left Ray, and she even got sick because of you!" Kevin said and Ray felt his breath caught in his throat

  


"Kevin, shut up, Mariah made us promise we wouldn't say a thing!" Lee exclaimed

  


"I don't know how you can be so calm, when you know the condition your sister was, after Ray decided to stick with the Bladebreakers." Kevin continued, angrily "And I don't care about my promise to Mariah, if that means I can explain why I don't want to see this traitor in front of me!"  
  


"Kevin, quiet." Gary said, before putting a banana on his friend's mouth

  


"Is that true, Lee?" Ray asked, looking at his friend "It's true Mariah was sick, and you didn't told me?"

  


Lee sighed and looked down:

  


"Lets not talk about that here, lets go back."

  


"I'm not going anywhere, with him." Kevin said, after he splited the banana towards the ground

  


"Then, you'll stay here and pay whatever you have eaten." Lee replied, looking at the green haired boy "Meet me in the hotel, in a hour, got it?"

  


Growling, Kevin walked away, while Gary got up from his chair:

  


"I'm going." he said

  


"We're right behind you." Lee said as his friend walked out of the restaurant.

  


"Now, can you tell me what's going on?" Ray asked, while he and Lee walked towards the hotel

  


"You know how I hate to break the promises I made to my sister, Ray." Lee started "But, I'll tell you only what you need to know." Ray nodded "Ok, remember when you told us, you were going to stay with the Bladebreakers?"

  


"Yeah." Ray whispered and Lee cleared his throat:

  


"Well, everything began that day..."

  


*Flashback*

  


_"So, that's your decision?" Lee asked and Ray nodded:_

  


_"Yeah, Mr Dickinson said for us to stay together and learn more about blading, though Tyson is the World Champion." he answered and Mariah looked down:_

  


_"Be carefull with your wounds." she whispered "You're not cured, yet."_

  


_Ray looked at her and smiled:_

  


_"I promise, I'll be careful."_

  


_"Well, this is goodbye." Lee said_

  


_"Again." Mariah whispered, while Lee and Ray shared an arm-hug. All the other Bladebreakers and White Tigers were saying goodbyes but she couldn't say them, however, she knew she had to._

  


_"Mariah?" a voice called and the pink haired girl looked to her side, to face Kevin "Tell him."_

  


_"What?" Mariah asked, confused_

  


_Kevin rolled his eyes:_

  


_"I don't know, maybe that you like him?"_

  


_The girl opened her eyes wide:_

  


_"Kevin, don't say that!" she exclaimed "You know I'll never say that to him, especially now."_

  


_"Well, that's it, today is the perfect time for you to tell him!" Kevin exclaimed "Who knows, maybe he'll even stay with you."_

  


_Mariah looked at him for a second, before shaking her head:_

  


_"You don't understand." she started "It doesn't matter if I tell him my feelings, or not, he'll never stay. He wants to go after his dreams, and I want him to."_

  


_"But..."_

  


_"That's enough Kevin, I won't tell him." Mariah said, crossing her arms_

  


_"Hey Mariah, no hug for me?" Ray asked and Mariah froze: yes, she had to let him go, as if she was letting a bird fly towards it's freedom. Taking a deep breath, Mariah turned around, with a smile:_

  


_"Bye Ray, hope to see you soon." she said, while hugging her friend. She would miss him...she would miss his smell, his voice, his laugh...his presence, but it was for the best "Be careful, all right?" she continued, stepping back from his embrance_

  


_Ray winked to her:_

  


_"You too, ok?"_

  


_Mariah nodded._

  


*Ends of Flashback*

  


"But, she didn't showed she didn't wanted for me to leave." Ray said and Lee rolled his eyes:

  


"As if you don't know my sister; she didn't cared about her, she only cared for you." he replied "Then things started to get worse...slowly, but worse."

  


"What happened?" Ray asked and Lee sighed, sadly.

  


*Flashback*

  


_"Please Mariah, you have to eat." Lee said, but the pink haired girl shook her head:_

  


_"I'm not hungry." she replied, above a whisper_

  


_"You haven't eat breakafast and lunch, please Mariah, eat."_

  


_This time the girl ignores him, as she looked to the stary night:_

  


_"Do you think..." she started, before licking her lips "Do you think, Ray forgot us?"_

  


_Lee took a step backwards:_

  


_"What do you mean?" he asked, though he was almost sure what she meant_

  


_"You know... He's gone for almost a year, and he didn't sent a single letter." Mariah answered, in the same tone of voice "It's like...he forgot we even exist."_

  


_"You know, Ray would never forget us." Lee started, sitting next to his sister "We're his friends, since we were kids; he can't forget that."_

  


_Mariah looked at him, and sighed:_

  


_"But, what if he did? I mean, it's not that difficult to forget us." she said "To forget everything we did together...we're just the White Tigers, he's old team and the people who called him traitor."_

  


_"Mariah..." Lee started, but the girl continued:_

  


_"It's true!" she exclaimed "I let him leave! I let him go, without even say I didn't wanted him to! Damn Lee, why can't I forget him? Why? I bet he already found a girlfriend, and forgot me! Then, why? Why, can't I forget him too?"_

  


_"Mariah, Ray is our friend and, I know he would never forget you. Don't you remember? He was the one who teached you how to blade...he was the one who helped you, to get Galux...he has to many memories and so do you."_

  


_"But it hurts." Mariah whispered, with her eyes tearing "It hurts, to much!"_

  


*End of Flashback*

  


Ray had stopped his tracks, on the same second he had heard Lee tell him how much Mariah tried to forget him. As for Lee, he was trying hard not to tell Ray how much Mariah liked him, because he knew his sister would kill him, if he did:

  


"Ray?" he called, when he saw his friend froze in the middle of the street "What's wrong?"

  


"She thinks I forgot you guys?" Ray asked, looking to his friend "Does she really believes, I forgot you guys?"

  


Lee shook his head:

  


"Not anymore." he replied _'I think.' _he added, mentally

  


Ray looked down:

  


"I didn't sent any letter, because I was busy training." he said "And trying to find a way to see you guys, without going to the village."

  


Lee raised his eyebrow:

  


"What?" he asked, confused "You mean, you don't want to return?"

  


"Not to the village." Ray answered, shaking his head "At least, not for now. I want to live away from the village, and learn more things about blading and how I can live, being away from my first home."

  


Lee looked at him from a second, and then sighed:

  


"Then, I'm sorry Ray, but I don't think it's good idea for you to see Mariah."

  


Ray gives a step back:

  


"What?" he asked, without believing his ears "Why?"

  


Lee crossed his arms:

  


"I'm sorry Ray, but if you're going to see my sister only to say 'goodbye' again, then I can't let you do it."

  


"But, Lee..."

  


"I'm sorry Ray, but I won't let my sister go through the same again." Lee replied, before opening a door "She has gone through to much pain." with that, he walked in.

  


When Ray got out of his shock, he noticed he was already in the front door of the hotel:

  


"Hey, Lee!" he called, has he walked in "Lee!"

  


~*~

  


"Good jump, Tyson!" Max exclaimed, laughing

  


"C'mon, you can do better!" Ura exclaimed

  


"Hey guys, don't you think you should get out of the water, even for five minutes?" Chief asked "You've been in the pool, all afternoon."

  


"So, what?" Tyson asked, splashing "While the the watter stays good, we'll stay too."

  


"Are they always like that?" Mariah asked to Kai, who was resting on the chair besides her

  


"What do you think?" the boy asked, annoyed "When you look at them, do you see 17 years old boys, or 5 years old?"

  


Mariah tapped a finger on her chin:

  


"Hum...tough one." she muttered and Kai looked at her, with an eyebrow raised "What?" Mariah asked, confused

  


"Tough one?" Kai repeated

  


"Well, yeah, because even 5 years old boys know how to behave." Mariah replied and, suddenly, Kai started laughing.

  


Everything went silent, while all the Bladebreakers' shared a look:

  


"Kai laughing?" Tyson asked, confused "It can't be."

  


"Someone call a doctor." Max said, looking at his ex-leader

  


"The world is ending." Chief said "Dizzi would love to see this."

  


"Why does this seemes like an incredible thing?" Ura asked, confused "He's just laughing."

  


"And that's scary." Max answered, still looking at Kai

  


Mariah sat on her chair:

  


"What's so funny?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips

  


"You." Kai replied, between laughs

  


"Me?" Mariah asked, confused "What did I do?"

  


Kai looked at her and calmed down:

  


"You know, I've never laugh like this." he said and Mariah raised her eyebrow

  


"Never?" she repeated and Kai shook his head, before leaning his head against the chair:

  


"Never." he replied

  


"That's weird." Mariah said and Kai looked at her:

  


"Why?" he asked and the girl shruged:

  


"Well, mostly because I've been told people should always laugh." she replied "And I think it's kind of hard not to, when you have a team like yours." she looked at the rest of the Bladebreakers, who were still looking shocked to Kai

  


"You manage not to, after a while." Kai replied and Mariah looked at him, again:

  


"Oh really?" she asked

  


However, before Kai could reply, Lee entered inside the division:

  


"Mariah." he said and the pink haired girl looked at him:

  


"Lee, where were you? And where are Kevin and Gary?" she asked, getting up

  


"That doesn't matter now, come." Lee said, raising his hand

  


"Where?" Mariah asked, confused

  


"I'll explain to you, once we're in the room. Ura, you can stay if you want to."

  


Slowly, Mariah grabbed her towel:

  


"What's the matter, Lee?" she asked, while she approached her brother

  


"I'll tell you., later." Lee replied, opening the door

  


"Hey, Lee..." a voice started, but stopped.

  


Two pair of golden eyes meet, just like feelings and memories:

  


"Ray?" Mariah asked and Lee groaned, while Ray swallowed hard.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **I know the mistakes are many, but I hope you'll forgive me (after all, it's not my fault english is my second language). But, I'll ask for forgiveness, anyway. Oh, and please review, I would like to know what you think about this. Thanks!


	2. The Heart Never Forgets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing; only the caracters you don't know. And the lyric used here belongs to LeAnn Rimes 'The Heart Never Forgets'.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**kaiswings:** Would you be surprise if I told you, I'm not sure which will be the pairings? I had two in mind but, since some of reviewers asked me for the same pairing, I decided to think better. Can't make any promises, though. Hope you enjoy this.

  


**Suzuko: **Wear protections before you start reading. No violence, but there are things which can hurt more than a punch *winks*. Hope you like this chapter.

  


**kai and mariah gurlie fan: **Thank you for your words, hope this continue to be a good story.

  


**GaluxCat in school: **(I think your nick is funny - don't get me wrong, ok? - ) Thank you for what you said. Enjoy!

  


**SailorofTears:** Just like I said to **kaiswings**, I had two pairings in mind but, due to some things, I'll think better and see who's going to end up with you. Good reading!

  


**Note: **Since today is my B-day (yay! *hehe*), I decided to come here and post this chapter, as a gift for all of my reviewers. Have fun! *wink*

  


**Chapter 2: **The Heart Never Forgets

  


Everyone was in silence again, while Ray stepped inside the pool's division, without breaking his eye-contact with Mariah. Whoever was still looking at them, could bet they were trying to read each other emotions and feelings, through their eyes, however, all they were doing was look at each other:

  


"Hello Mariah." Ray said, breaking the silence

  


"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked

  


"Well, I decided to come with my team." Ray said "I mean, I really needed to stop for a while."

  


Mariah nodded:

  


"Ok." she said, before looking at Lee "So, lets go?" she asked and her brother looked at her:

  


"Huh?" he asked and Mariah rolled her eyes:

  


"You wanted to talk with me, didn't you?" she asked and Lee snapped from his thoughts:

  


"Yes, I did." he answered "Sorry."

  


"Lets go, then." Mariah said, before turning around. The first person her eyes meet is Kai, but she quickly looked to her friend "Ura, I'll be in our room, ok?"

  


"Ok." the purple haired girl replied, and the two brothers walked away

  


"Ray, man, where were you?" Tyson asked and Ray looked at him:

  


"Walking around." he replied "Meeting old friends."

  


"So, you're Ray, huh?" Ura asked, suddenly and the black haired boy looked at her:

  


"Yes, and you are?"

  


"I'm Mariah's cousin, Ura." the girl replied "And I want to talk with you."

  


"What is it?" Ray asked and Ura got out of the pool

  


"Alone." was the only thing she said, before she grabbed her towel and walk away from the division.

  


Giving a sigh, Ray went after her.

  


"Idiot." Kai whispered, before closing his eyes

  


~*~

  


"So, what do you want to tell me?" Mariah asked, sitting on her brother's bed

  


"Mariah, I don't want you to go near Ray, ok?" Lee said and the pink haired girl raised her eyebrow:

  


"Why?" she asked, confused

  


"Because I don't want to see you depressed, again." Lee answered

  


"But Lee, is not by seeing Ray that I'll get depressed again." Mariah started "You won't stop me from seeing or even talking with Ray."

  


"But..."

  


"No Lee, I know you're scared because I can be depressed again, but what you're asking is impossible." Mariah interrupted, raising her hand "Think, Ray's in the same hotel we are; how can I stop the possibility of crossing in a hall with him? You can't be thinking I'm going to stay, these two weeks on this room, only because you don't want me to see Ray."

  


Lee raised his hands:

  


"Ok, ok, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

  


Smiling, Mariah got up:

  


"I know Lee, but you know how much I hate when people start messing with my life." suddenly, she pointed a finger towards her brother "And don't you dare to tell Ray, about what happened during this year and half, did you heard?"

  


"Yeah." Lee replied and Mariah narrowed her eyes:

  


"Promise me, you won't tell him."

  


Lee froze for a second, before nodding:

  


"I promise."

  


A smile crossed Mariah's face and she kissed him on the cheek:

  


"Thanks bro." she said, while hugging him "Now I'm going for my room. See you in the dinner hall." with that, she stepped back and walked out of the room.

  


When he was all alone, Lee groaned while laying on his bed:

  


"I'm so dead."

  


~*~

  


"So, you're the great Ray Kon." Ura said and Ray shruged:

  


"About the great I'll leave that to you, but yeah, I'm Ray." the black haired boy, replied

  


Ura crossed her arms:

  


"You know, I have this question nagging me for a long time and now I'll make it: do you enjoy doing, what you do?"

  


"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, confused and Ura rolled her eyes:

  


"Oh c'mon, it's not like Lee didn't told you what happened to Mariah, or anything." she said "I know he told you."

  


"You do?" Ray asked and the girl nodded:

  


"Lee has that tough personality, but he can't held secrets when they can explain something serious."

  


"That's true." Rau agreed "But yeah, he told me Mariah was sick."

  


"She wasn't _just _sick." Ura started "You don't have a clue about how Mariah went through everything, 

and you'll never know. But I warn you Ray Kon, if I see Mariah go through the same situation she was 

in a year ago, or beginning to think what she thought back then, you'll regret coming to China."

  


"What do you mean?" Ray asked "What happened to Mariah?"

  


"You really don't want to know." Ura said "Nice to meet you." turning around, she started walking towards the elevator when she spuned around "Oh, and don't ask Lee, there are things none of the White Tigers know, just me and Mariah." then, she called the elevator and, before Ray could open his mouth, she desappeared behind the metal doors.

  


"What did she meant, by that?" Ray whispered, to himself "What the hell happened, an year ago?"

  


~*~

  


"Tyson, get out of the bathroom!" Max yelled "How long is he there?" he asked, looking at his friends

  


"An hour, I think." Chief answered "Thankfully, we all took bath before him."

  


"An hour?" Max repeatead "Tyson!" he yelled, again

  


"Hey, what's up with the noise?" Tyson asked, opening the bathroom door

  


"Tyson, we have fifteen minutes to get ready for dinner." Max exclaimed

  


"What?!" Tyson asked, shocked "Oh man, where're my clothes?"

  


"Over your bed." Chief replied

  


While Tyson tried hard to get dress as quickly as possible, Ray walked in:

  


"Hey Ray, how was your talk with Ura?" Max asked

  


"Strange." the black haired boy replied, sitting on a chair

  


"What do you mean, with strange?" Chief asked, as Tyson looked for his socks

  


Ray shruged:

  


"She told me...ah, forget it."

  


"Found them, we can go now!" Tyson exclaimed

  


"Finally!" Max exclaimed

  


"Well, c'mon, I'm hungry!" Tyson exclaimed, running towards the door

  


Rolling his eyes, Kai started walking behind his friends, only to stop close to the elevator. Like he always did, he leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed, while his friends talked happily towards the elevator. However, a faint laugh makes him look up to froze again: Ura and Mariah were walking towards him and his group, talking and giggling, while her dresses made them look older. However, and though Ura looked beautiful in her dark purple dress, he couldn't take his eyes of Mariah; her white dress made her look like a princess, while the huge pink rose on the skirt made she look like a flower. _'Why are they dressed like that? It's just a dinner.'_ he thought

  


"Hey Kai, lets go!" Tyson exclaimed, from inside the elevator

  


Obviously, none of them had notice the two girls. Growling, Kai walked inside the elevator, on the same second the doors started to close: he really didn't knew why he had to look at the cat-girl, and he really didn't wanted to find out.

  


~*~

  


When the Bladebreakers arrived to the dinner hall, Kai understood the reason for Ura and Mariah be dressed so nicely: everyone else was dressed for the ocasion and he didn't felt surprised, manly because they _were_ in a four stars hotel:

  


"What's going on, here?" Max asked, looking around"Everyone is all dressed up."

  


"Ignore them and walk towards a table." Ray said "Luckly, they'll ignore us too."

  


"Yeah, right." Chief mumbled and Kai growled, before approaching one empty table:

  


"Well people, what will you ask for an entrance?" Tyson asked, looking at his friends "Personally, I'm so hungry I can eat a cow."

  


"And that's something new?" Chief asked, raising an eyebrow

  


"Hello guys!" someone complimented and the five guys turn around, to face a smiling Ura:

  


"Wow..." Max whispered, looking at the girl "You look amazing."

  


Ura giggled:

  


"Thank you." she said, looking at him "Hey, why don't we eat together? After all, we're sit beside you."

  


"Ura, don't start invinting people." a second voice said and Ray opened his mouth wide, while Kai looked in other direction:

  


"Wow Mariah, you look fantastic!" Max exclaimed, smiling

  


"Oh? Thanks." the pink haired girl said, blushing "So, I can see you don't know everyone always dresses nicely to meals." she commented, looking at the group

  


"Yeah, no one told us." Chief replied

  


"You think it's better for us, to go and change?" Tyson asked, though he was too hungry to move

  


"Nah, I would like to be in my usual clothes too but, it's not everyday we have the chance to dress like this." Mariah replied, winking at the blue haired boy

  


Without any warning, music started playing and Ura claped her hands:

  


"Who wants to dance, with me?" she asked but all she recieves, is silence "Oh, c'mon!" she exclaimed, approaching the table "Max, come with me." and before the boy could say anything, she dragged him to the dance floor.

  


"Is she always like this?" Chief asked and Mariah looked at him:

  


"Worse." she answered "Much worse."

  


Ray looked at his female friend and cleared his throat:

  


"Mari..."

  


"Looking good, Mariah!" a voice said and the pink haired girl turned around:

  


"Oh Kevin, as if your opinion counted for something." she said, facing her green haired teammate

  


"But, it's true." Gary said, sittting on a chair

  


"Where's Ura?" Lee asked and Mariah pointed to the dance floor. Raising an eyebrow, Lee looked at the direction his siter was pointing to "Oh." he muttered, before sitting next to Gary

  


Sighning, Mariah sat besides her brother:

  


"Gary's hungry." the tallest of the White Tigers said and Kevin rolled his eyes:

  


"What's new?" he mumbled

  


"Well, lets ask for dinner." Chief said

  


"Yay!" Tyson exclaimed and Mariah looked at him, confused:

  


"Why does this seem like a fantastic thing, for him?" she asked to Chief, who looked at her:

  


"Trust me, food is the second most important thing for Tyson." he replied and Mariah chuckled, before looking at her brother:

  


"Lets asks, too?" she asked and Lee nodded:

  


"Waiter!" he called, raising his hand

  


While Lee and Chief were asking for dinner, Ray looked at Mariah, who was talking with Kevin: he needed to talk with her, but the question was how would he be able to, if Lee was always around?

  


"Ask her to dance." Kai said, suddenly and the black haired boy looked at him:

  


"Huh?" he asked, confused and Kai looked at Mariah:

  


"Ask her, to dance." he repeated "If you don't do it, I will."

  


"What?" Ray asked again, but Kai looked away

  


_'Why the hell did I say that?' _Kai asked, to himself while Mariah's laugh filled his ears _'This is stupid.'_

  


While Kai was lost in his thoughts, Ray was looking at him: _'No, it has to be my imagination. I mean, Kai?'_

  


~*~

  


"Uff, I never danced for so long." Ura said, sitting next to Mariah, who smiled:

  


"When the company is good, time flies." she said and Ura giggled:

  


"You can say that." she said, grabbing a glass of water "But, what about you? You always loved to dance, but I have only seen you sat here, and talk."

  


Mariah shrugged:

  


"Don't have a guy to dance with." she said and Ura raised her eyebrow:

  


"No?" she asked and Mariah shaked her head "What about Tyson?"

  


"Urgh!" Mariah exclaimed, looking disgusted "He's a good to have fun with but," she looked at the blue haired boy, who was eating like he hadn't seen food for months "no thanks."

  


"Yeah, I see what you mean." Ura said, also looking at the boy "What about Chief?"

  


"No." Mariah replied, looking at all the Bladebreakers. To be truth to herself, Mariah wanted to dance with Ray, but she didn't had the courage to talk with him. Not, after everything she went through during the previous year. She knew it wasn't his fault, after all, she did everything she did because she wanted to and, blame Ray seemed a stupidity but, at the same time, she couldn't look at him.

  


"I know, Kai!" Ura exclaimed suddenly and Mariah jumped, as her trail of thoughts was broken:

  


"Kai?" she repeated and Ura nodded:

  


"Yeah, go ask him."

  


"Are you crazy?" Mariah hissed "I won't ask that anti-social to dance, not even if he was the last man on the whole Earth!"

  


"Fine, if you don't ask him, I will." Ura said, getting up

  


Mariah opened her eyes wide:

  


"Ura!" she called, but her cousin doesn't stop walking towards Kai "Ura, don't you dare!"

  


"Hello Kai." Ura said, approaching the boy

  


"What do you want?" Kai asked, crossing his arms

  


"Would you mind to dance, with Mariah?" Ura asked loud enough, for Ray to heard "I mean, she's bored and I thought you could ask her."

  


"Why should I?" Kai asked, annoyed "She's only a kid."

  


"Please?" Ura asked, trying hard to ignore Kai's word "Do it, for me."

  


"Will you leave me alone, if I say yes?" Ura nodded "Fine then." Kai finished and Ura smiled:

  


"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed "Bye." with that, she walked away

  


"You didn't asked him, did you?" Mariah asked, as her cousin sat besides her

  


"Me? Of couse not." Ura said, smiling "Why would I do such thing?"

  


Mariah narrowed her eyes:

  


"Because I know you." she replied at the same time she felt a hand on her shoulder

  


"Mariah." a voice called and the pink haired girl turned around, very slowly, only to face Kai

  


"Yes?" she asked, confused

  


"Would you dance with me?" the boy asked and Mariah froze: _'I'm going to kill Ura!' _she exclaimed to herself, before looking at Ray. The black haired boy had been looking at her, until their eyes met; then, he had looked down and Mariah closed her fists:

  


"Of course." she replied, accepting Kai's hand and walking towards the dance floor.

  


"Yes!" Ura hissed and Lee looked at her:

  


"You seem happy." he said and Ura looked at him, before blushing embaraced:

  


"Me? No, it's your imagination dear cousin." she replied but it didn't seemed Lee had believed in her words.

  


Mariah and Kai stepped into the dance floor at the same time a slow song started playing: a song Mariah knew very well, and which brought memories she only wanted to forget. Without looking up to the boy, Mariah put her arms around Kai's neck, while Kai rounded her waist with his hands and pulled her to him. Then, both listened to the lyric, while dancing slowly:

  


_"Went through the attic today,_

_Found a note you wrote packed away._

_And I started reliving the past,_

_When I saw his face._

_Suddenly, to my surprise,_

_I felt a tear fall from my eyes._

_The heart never forgets,_

_No the heart never forgets."_

  


Her mind was returning to all those memories so old, but so real: the first time she had seen Ray, the first blade she got, with Ray's help, her first lesson... Gosh, she missed those times so much. Closing her eyes, Mariah started remembering her battle against Ray, during the Asian Tournament: he had promised...he had promised he would always be her friend...he had promise he would never forget her but then, why did it seemed like he did? Why did it seemed like all their memories didn't had any value for Ray?

  


_"You can find someone,_

_And live your life,_

_Put an old memory out of your mind,_

_But the heart never forgets._

_A face on a crowded street,_

_An old movie on T.V.,_

_A song on the radio_

_Can bring it all back._

_Years roll by,_

_One by one,_

_All things change,_

_But there's always someone,_

_The heart never forgets,_

_No the heart never forgets."_

  


Kai didn't knew what to do: he knew the girl on his arms was almost breaking down. He had seen her close her eyes, just like he had felt her closing her fists, behind his neck. He was almost sure she was remembering something, and he bet it had to do with Ray. Looking to his side, Kai saw his black haired teammate looking back at him, with sad eyes. Yes, he knew what was wrong with Mariah. Sighning, Kai did the only thing he could do: pull the girl closer to him.

  


_"Put an old memory out of your mind,_

_But the heart never forgets._

_(musical interlude)_

_The heart never forgets,_

_No the heart never forgets."_

  


Mariah gasped when she felt Kai pulling her to him, but she quickly recovered. Slowly and tentatively, she leaned her head against his chest and breathed relieved, when Kai doesn't push her away. She was feeling funny: she had always hate Kai because of his 'I don't care' personality, but he was acting so differently. She could even say, it seemed like he was a different Kai. _'Ah! A different Kai, let me laugh.' _Mariah thought to herself _'But I'm really enjoying this.'_ when that statement end, Mariah opened her eyes wide _'What? Oh please, it's only cold Kai.' _she thought _'Honestly.'_

  


_"You can find someone,_

_And live your life,_

_Put an old memory out of your mind,_

_But the heart never forgets._

_No the heart never forgets._

_Ooh, yeah."_

  


When the song ended, Kai gently pushed the girl backwards:  
  


"Thanks Kai." Mariah whispered and both stay looking at each other for a bit. For Mariah, Kai didn't seemed the same guy he was: at least, his eyes were softer. However, as quickly she had seen that soft side of Kai, his eyes turned colder. Without saying a word, the silver and blue haired boy turned around, and walked away. Rolling her eyes, Mariah sighed "How could I even think he had change?" she asked to herself, before walking towards the White Tigers and Ura, who was smiling widely.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **So, what do you think? Hope it's good but, either way, review, ok? Please? Thank you! Oh, wait! I'm still looking for a beta-reader so, if there's anyone who can help me, please tell me your mail through a review. Thank you, again! *blows kiss*


	3. Painfull Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: **Only Ura Kaigan and all the characters you don't know, belong to me.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**Galux Kitty: **Well, I already have the couples in mind and no one will change them now *evil laugh* Enjoy!

  


**GaluxCat: **Kiss? In this chapter? Er...well, I can't say... *nervous laugh* Oh, and thank you for sending me the other review, though you didn't needed to. Hope you like, this new chapter.

  


**Nina:** Next chapter here, and ready to be read. *hehe* Hope you like it.

  


**s:** Thank you =) Hope you continue to 'love it'. Good reading.

  


**SailorofTears: **The song I used on the last chapter belongs to LeAnn Rimes 'The Heart Never Forgets', and I hope you like this chapter, too.

  


**bba:** And I will, but I can't post everything now, can I? *wink*

  


And now, the chapter.

  


**Chapter 3: **Painful Heartbeat

  


Lee woke up, feeling like something was wrong. No, it wasn't wrong but he felt like something wasn't right either. Geeting up slowly, Lee dressed his robe and went to see his male teammates, who were sleeping in two different beds, on both sides of his: Gary was snoring loudly, and Kevin was mutering things like 'I've won.' 

Shaking his head, Lee walked out of the room and knocks at the door next to his, were the girls were:  
  


"Mariah?" he called "Ura?" nothing and he couldn't heard anything either. Tapping a finger on his chin, Lee returned to his room and looked at the alarm-clock: 3:48 am. _'Where can they be?' _he asked to himself, while he walked towards the window _'They're probably fast ashleep. Yeah, that's why they didn't opened the door. I really need to calm myself.'_

  


However, as he looked at the sky, Lee can't help but sigh sadly: he knew Mariah was old enough to take care of herself, but he couldn't help but worry about her. Especially now, that she was so fragile. Fragile. That was one of the few words he would never use to describe his sister...that, until an year ago. He knew there were things Mariah didn't told him, and that had been the major reason for him to call their cousin: he was certain that Mariah needed a female company and he was certain Ura was the perfect person for the job. And the only one, too.

While trying to block those thoughts from his head, Lee walked towards his bed: tomorrow would be a new day, and maybe a better one.

  


~*~

  


"Galux!" Mariah yelled, looking at her blade "Scratch attack, now!" in seconds, a pink figure appeared from her blade  
  


"Go Delphinus!" Ura yelled "Wave attack, now!" from her blade, a figure of a blue dolphin appeared and, without any warning, the two beyblades collided. 

  


Mariah closed her fists:  
  


"C'mon Galux!" she yelled. Memories from her battles against Ray were appearing in her mind, and she was trying hard to erase them. Without sucess "Scratch attack!"

  


Suddenly, Ura smiled:  
  


"You'll have to do better than that." she said, as Galux scratched a huge stone

  


Mariah looked at her and narrowed her eyes:  
  


"Oh yeah?" she asked and Ura crossed her arms:  
  


"Yeah." she replied

  


_'Ok, if that's what you want.' _Mariah thought, looking at her blade. The two bit-beasts didn't stopped collided, but neither was close to win. That fight seemed like the one she had had with Ray, during the Asian Tournement. _'What?' _Mariah asked, to herself _'Oh no, I'm not going to think about him again...he forgot his promise and I'll never forgive him for that.' _What Mariah didn't notice, was that her eyes were tearing, something that didn't escaped unnoticed to Ura. _'She's thinking about him, again.' _the purple haired girl thought but, before she could do anything, Mariah looked to her blade:

  


"Go, Galux! Show all the power you have!" she yelled and, once again, the two bit-beast collided. However, since Ura didn't had a chance to react, her blade was the first to stop, close followed by Mariah's.

  


"Ok..." Ura muttered, looking at her fallen blade

  


Smiling, Mariah looked at her cousin:  
  


"I told you, I could beat you." she said and the purple haired girl looked at her, smirking:  
  


"That's only because I wasn't concentrated." she replied, picking her blade

  


"Yeah, right." Mariah replied  
  


Shaking her head, Ura looked at her watch:  
  


"Yikes, I think it's better for us to go, and sleep." she said and Mariah raised her eyebrow:  
  


"I'm not tired." she said "What time is it, anyway?"  
  


"4 am."

  


"Ouch." Mariah said "Lee is going to freak, if he finds out I've been up until this late."  
  


Ura smiled and crossed her arms:  
  


"Well, if you don't tell him, I won't tell him either." she said and Mariah looked at her:  
  


"Deal." she said and both girls started laughing

  


"Who's there?" a voice asked and both girls, froze:  
  


"What do we do, now?" Mariah whispered and Ura swallowed hard:  
  


"Try to get away from here, unnotice." she said but, before any of the girls could act, someone 

appeared from the shadows:  
  


"Ray?" Mariah asked, shocked and the boy looked at her:  
  


"Mariah, what are you doing here?" he asked and the pink haired girl rolled her eyes:  
  


"As if I need to explain anything to you." she said, before looking to her cousin "Lets go, Ura." she said and the purple haired girl nodded.

  


However, as the two girls walked pass Ray, he grabbed Mariah's wrist:  
  


"Wait." he said

  


"Let me go!" Mariah exclaimed

  


"Not until you talk with me." Ray said "Please Mariah."

  


The pink haired girl looked at him: she didn't had the courage to talk with him, but he looked 

so...lost. Sighning, Mariah looked at Ura:  
  


"I'll meet you, in the room." she said

  


"Are you sure?" Ura asked and Mariah nodded "Ok then, I'll wait. See ya."  
  


"Thank you." Mariah said and the purple haired girl walked away.

  


When everything went silent, Ray looked at his friend and sighs: _'Ok Kon, she's giving you a chance to talk, so don't screw everything.' _he thought, before clearing his throat:

  


"Mari..."  
  


"You know, I understand you had to made your choice." the girl started, looking at her blade "I 

understand, why you choosed to go with the Bladebreakers, instead of coming with the White Tigers, but I can't understand why you didn't sent a single letter during an year and half."  
  


"Mariah, please, I didn't had time." Ray said, trying hard to say the right things "I wanted everyone to know Drigger's power, because it's worthy to be known."  
  


"You didn't had five minutes, to writte to us?" Mariah asked, looking at him "Or maybe you were to interest in Salema, to remember us."  
  


Ray gave a step backwards:  
  


"How did you know, about Salema?" he asked, surprised and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Give me a break Ray, it's not because you don't contact us, that I stopped looking for news." she replied, icidly "I know you helped her, and I also know you went out for a couple of months."  
  


"You're jealous?" Ray asked and Mariah crossed her arms:  
  


"As if I hadn't better things to do." she said "You know Ray, I thought you made that promise and that 

you would keep it but, since I see you haven't, I'm going to stop worring about you too."

  


"But I..." Ray started, only to be interrupted again:  
  


"Thanks Ray, it was because of you I got my blade, it was because of you I got Galux, but I think it's time to move on." and before the black haired boy could reply, she ran towards the darkness.

  


"But I don't want to." Ray whispered, closing his fists "I don't want, and I won' let that happen."

  


~*~

  


"So, what about if we go and see people?" Chief asked and Tyson raises his eyebrow:  
  


"People?" he repeated, confused "Why do you wanna go, and see people?"

  


Cheif sighed, while Max smiled:  
  


"We can go and see if we find bleybladers." he said and Tyson looked at him:  
  


"Yeah, lets kick some people butts." he said

  


"Tsk tsk, so much confidence." a voice said and all the BladeBreakers turned around to see Lee, Kevin and Gary:

  


"Hey guys." Max complimented as the three White Tigers sat next to them:  
  


"Lee, where's Mariah?" Ray asked, suddenly and his old friend shruged:  
  


"Maybe she's still ashleep." Lee replied "I haven't seen here, or Ura since yesterday."  
  


"Oh." Ray mumbled, before looking at the table

  


"Why do you ask?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrow and Rai shrugws:  
  


"Curiosity." he replied, without looking at his friend  
  


"G'morning." a voice said, through a yawn   
  


"Ura!" Lee exclaimed "You've been sleeping, until now?"

  


The purple haired girl nodded, before yawning again:  
  


"Needed to rest." she replied, sitting next to Gary

  


"Where's Mariah?" Kevin asked and Ura shruged:  
  


"She wasn't on the room, when I woke up." she said and Lee raised his eyebrow:  
  


"What do you mean?" he asked and his cousin looked at him:  
  


"Which part you didn't understood?" she asked and Lee rolled his eyes:  
  


"Just answer me." he said and Ura crossed her arms:  
  


"I've told you; I don't know."  
  


"By the way, has anyone seen Kai?" Tyson asked, through his full mouth

  


"No." both Max and Chied replied, at the same time

  


Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"You mean, Kai is not here?" she asked and all the BladeBreakers shook their heads:  
  


"I guess not." Max answered "But, it's Kai we're talking about, he's always hanging out alone and 

such."  
  


"Oh?" Ura asked, looking interested "Don't say."  
  


"Yeah, he's a lonely guy but he's a good friend." Tyson said, after drinking a whole glass of water "In 

his own way, of course."  
  


Ura was about to reply, when laughter filled the room and the two teams looked to the door and 

opened their eyes wide: Mariah was walking in, laughing, with Kai next to her, smiling.

  


"Ok, what's happening?" Max asked, looking at his friends "What happened to the 'lonely Kai'?"

  


"You ask me?" Chief asked "I'm just a computer genious."

  


"Something's scary is going on here." Tyson said, also looking to his ex-leader and the pink haired 

girl.

  


"Mariah." Lee called, getting up "What are you doing, with him?"  
  


"Oh, hi Lee!" Mariah said, after she had stopped laughing "You mean Kai? We just crossed down the 

street."  
  


"Crossed down the street?" Lee repeated and Mariah nodded:  
  


"Yeah, so we decided to come together." she said, before she looked at Kai "Thanks for everything, 

and I'll be waiting."

  


Kai only smiled and walked to his sit, noticing all the stares:  
  


"What?" he asked, annoyed  
  


"You were smiling." Tyson said, before Max hit him on the arm

  


"Yeah, so?" Kai asked, again and Tyson shruged:  
  


"Strange thing." he said "That's all."  
  


"What did Mariah meant, with 'I'll be waiting'?" Max asked

  


"None of your business." Kai answered, crossing his arms

  


"You and Kai went out?" Ura asked, in a whisper and Mariah shook her head:

  


"No, we just met down the street." she answered and Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"You expect me, to believe that?" she asked and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Only if you want to." she replied and Ura smirked:  
  


"And what did you meant with the 'I'll be waiting'?"

  


Mariah blushed:  
  


"None of your business." she replied, noticing the stare Ray was giving her.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **Small, I know but don't worry, the next one will be longer (just like most of them). For now, please, review. Thank you.


	4. The Lonely Wolf & The Broken Tiger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; only the characters/bit-beats you don't know.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**bba:** I hope I'm going fast enough, for you. Anyway, I'm happy to see you like this. Hope you'll continue tuned ^_^ Good Beyblade Reading!  
  


**SailorofTears: **Wanna know what Mariah meant witl 'I'll be waiting'? Well, aren't you lucky? You're going to find out, if you keep reading. *hehe* Anyway, about your and mind fics, hum...do you mind sending me an e-mail? I think it would be better. My mail is: ocean_depths@sapo.pt

  


**Nina: **Well, this will be the chapter where all the mistery around Mariah's sentence, will be revealed. *hehe* Hope you like it. However, beware, not everything is what it seems to be. *evil laugh* Good reading!

  


**Lil Bre: **Thank you for your words; I hope you keep enjoying this. Enjoy!

  


**Galux Kitty: **I'm sorry if you took my reply in the wrong way, I really didn't wanted to hurt you. All I wanted to say, was that I already have the pairings and that nothing will change it. And, I also meant that nothing is like it seems to be. Sorry again, I really didn't wanted to hurt you. *bows*

  


**Note: **Please, forgive the mistakes.

  


And now the chapter...

  


**Chapter 4: **The Lonely Wolf & The Broken Tiger

  


Ura opened the door of the room she shared with Mariah and, once she walked in, her mouth droped: Mariah was a few metters from her, wearing a black skirt, which wouldn't pass her knees, a pink top and black boots:  
  


"Mariah?" she asked, still shocked and her cousin, turned around:  
  


"Tell me, how am I?" Mariah asked, smiling and Ura blinked her eyes:  
  


"Hum...I mean, it depends, with whom and where you're going." she answered and Mariah giggled:  
  


"I'm going to the cinema." she replied, has she walked towards a chair and grabbed a black jacket:  
  


"Oh really?" Ura asked, interested "And, with whom?"

  


Mariah blushed:  
  


"Kai." she replied, softly and Ura's mouth droped, again:  
  


"Kai?" she repeated, shocked "Kai Hiwatari?"  
  


Mariah nodded, as she dressed her jacket:  
  


"Yup."

  


"I thought you hated him." Ura said, sitting on a chair "Besides, does your brother know?"  
  


Mariah shook her head:  
  


"No." she said, slowly "Why should I tell him?"  
  


"Hum...because he's your brother?" Ura answered, tentatively and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"It's just a movie." she said  
  


"_Just _a movie?" Ura asked, eyeing her cousin  
  


"At least, I think so." Mariah replied, with a bit of pink on her cheeks "After all, he is Kai Hiwatari."  
  


"The lonely wolf." Ura muttered and Mariah raised her eyebrow:  
  


"What?" she asked, confused and the purple haired girl shook her head:  
  


"Nothing." she said "Just, have fun and be careful."  
  


"You know, I will." Mariah answered "Lets just hope, Lee doesn't freak."  
  


"Knowing my dear cousin, as I do, I wouldn't bet on that." Ura said, smiling and both laughed:  
  


"Well, I better get going." Mariah said, after a few seconds "Kai's waiting for me, down stairs."  
  


"Have fun on your date." Ura said and the pink haired girl blushed:  
  


"Ura, we're just going to see a movie." she said and Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"Yeah, and I'm the World Champion." she replied, before she pointed to her cousin "I'll hold the horses here, but you have to promise you'll tell me everything."  
  


Mariah smiled:  
  


"Thanks Ura." she said, as she opened her room door "Bye!"  
  


"Have fun!" Ura exclaimed and Mariah nodded, before she closed the door "You really need it." she muttered at the end.

  


~*~

  


Mariah was able to got out of the hotel, without anyone seen her but now came the tough part: find Kai. _'Strange, he said he would be here.' _she thought to herself, as she looked everywhere around her _'Maybe...maybe he decided to stay. Maybe he regreted, the invitation.'_ As she looked around, Mariah couldn't help but think about that afternoon, when she saw Kai and the boy asked her...

  


*Flashback*

  


_Mariah was walking down the street, thinking about the talk she had had with Ray. She couldn't believe she had told him, to forget everything. All those memories...if he wanted to forget them, fine, but she woul never do that. Ray had been the one who taught her the art of blading and it had been Ray who had helped and protected her, everytime she was in trouble. Of course, that had been before he left their village. She had understood, after their fight during the Asian Tournament, the reason why Ray had choosed to stay with the Bladebreakers and she had even supported him, but that had been after the Russian Tournament, and the time they had been obliged to say goodbye...again._

_As the pink haired girl tried hard to stop tears from appearing on her eyes, she looked down: she missed her best friend...no, she missed her love. Why? Why hadn't she been able to tell Ray the truth, as Kevin had told her? Why did she had to be such a weak, and keep everything to herself? Why?_

_Suddenly, Mariah run into someone and, when she prepared herself to hit the ground, she felt an arm around her waist. For a few seconds, she couldn't move. That, until a rough voice was heard:  
_  


_"You really should see, to whom you ran into, kid."  
_  


_As she rolled her eyes, Mariah looked up:  
_  


_"Sorry, Kai." she said, as she straighted herself "I didn't see to where I was going. Sorry."_

  


_Kai crossed his arms:  
_  


_"Just be careful, kid." he said_

  


_"Wait!" Mariah exclaimed, as the blue haired boy was about to walk again_

  


_"What is it, now?" Kai growled and Mariah looked at her feet:  
_  


_"Why are you always calling me 'kid'?" she asked, though she really didn't knew why she was asking it._

  


_Kai rolled his eyes:  
_  


_"Because that's what you are." he replied and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
_  


_"If I'm correct, you're not older than me, so you're calling yourself a kid." she said and Kai growled._

  


_When she heard him growl, Mariah giggled:  
_  


_"What's so funny?" the boy asked and Mariah shook her head:  
_  


_"It's nothing." she said "Well, sorry for er...crashing into you, I really didn't see you." but when she was about to walk away, Mariah felt a hand on her arm:  
_  


_"Wait." Kai said and the pink haired girl, looked at him:  
_  


_"Yes?" she asked and Kai looked down. Then, Mariah notice something: was Kai blushing? 'No, why would he be blushing?' the girl asks, to herself 'Kai thinks he's too cool, to blush.'_

  


_"Would you come...I don't know, maybe see a movie?" Kai asked, after a few seconds and Mariah blinked:  
_  


_"Huh?" she asked, before she could stop herself. Kai Hiwatari was asking her, to go see a movie with him? No, that had to be a joke  
_  


_"Don't make me repeat again, Mariah." Kai said and Mariah gasped: he had treated her by her name? Now that wasn't something you would heard everyday. 'Ok, what if he's being honest?' Mariah asked to herself, as Kai looked at her, with his face emotioness 'What if this is just a friendly date? Besides, I really need to have some fun.'   
_  


_"Sure Kai." she said, smiling "I'll go."  
_  


_"Today, at 7?" Kai asked and Mariah nodded:  
_  


_"Ok, met you at the hotel entrance." she said "But I really need to go to the hotel, now. See you then?"  
_  


_"No, I'm going to the hotel too." Kai said and both started walking._

  


*End of Flashback*

  


After looking around her one more time, Mariah sighed: she should have known Kai was kidding with her. Besides, why would a guy like Kai want something with a girl like her?

  


"Going somewhere?" a rough voice asked and Mariah turned around, to face the darkest corner of the street.  
  


"Who...who's there?" she asked and, out of nowhere, Kai appeared, with his arms crossed. When she saw him, Mariah blushed: Kai was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt but, for her, it was enough to made her feel unconfortable. _'But he looks handsome.' _Mariah thought, before opening her eyes wide _'Handsome? Since when Kai's handsome?'_

  


"Thought I had ditched you?" Kai asked and Mariah snapped from her throughts:  
  


"I...er...Well, yeah, since you weren't here when I came." she replied, laying her hands on her hips  
  


"Is that so?" Kai asked, smirking and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"What if we leave, before someone sees us?" she asked and Kai nodded:  
  


"Fine." he said and both teenagers walking down the streets, while trying to stay away from each other for at least a half-metter.

  


What they hadn't noticed, was a pair of eyes, looking at them.

  


~*~

  


"Hey Ura!" Max exclaimed "Wow, you look great."  
  


"You think?" the purple haired girl asked, smiling and the boy nodded:  
  


"Yeah, that color is great on you."  
  


Blushing, Ura looked down at her dress: she had decided to use a midnight-blue dress, which had some sparkles on the skirt:  
  


"Great to heard, because this is one of my favourite dresses." she said, winking at the boy  
  


"Ura, where's Mariah?" Lee asked, eyeing his cousin

  


"Oh, she's feeling a bit sick." Ura replied, as she sat on her chair  
  


"Sick?" Lee asked, looking worried "What happened?"  
  


Ura shruged:  
  


"Don't worry Lee, it's a girl problem." she answered "It happens more often, than you know."  
  


"What kind, of girl problem?" Kevin asked and Ura looked at him:  
  


"Don't be inconvenient." she said, before looking at Lee "And don't you dare go there, and interrupt her rest."  
  


"But, if she's sick, I have to go see her." Lee said, getting up from his chair

  


"Oh no, you don't." Ura said, grabbing his arm "Sit down Lee, I told you it's a girl problem, tomorrow she'll be fine."  
  


As he growled, Lee sat next to her:  
  


"Ura, wanna dance?" Max asked, after a few seconds and the girl looked at him:  
  


"Sure." she said, before looking at her cousin "I mean it Lee, don't you go there."  
  


"Ok, I won't." he said and the purple haired girl looked at the other boys:  
  


"None of you will go." she said, locking her eyes with Ray's "I'm serious."

  


"Ok." everyone said and, after smiling at Max, both teenagers walked towards the dance floor.  
  


"What do you think, that happened?" Kevin asked to Lee, who shruged:  
  


"How am I suppose to know?" he asked "I'm not a girl."  
  


"Well, I can go see her, if you want." the green haired boy said and Lee shook his head:  
  


"No, let her be." he answered "Besides, Mariah needs to rest."  
  


With that answer, the subject was dropped.

  


"Lets ask for food!" both Tyson and Gary said, and everyone rolled their eyes.

  


"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Ray asked  
  


"What? He didn't come?" Tyson asked, looking around and Chief shook his head:  
  


"I saw him walk away from our room, maybe he went for a walk." he said and Ray looked at him:  
  


"Maybe." he said

  


"Excuse me." a voice said and everyone turned around, to face a 17 year old girl. Her hair was very strange, since it was black and blue, with two locks of pink. Her eyes were golden and brown and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink top "Can I speak with Mr Kon?"  
  


"That should be me." Ray said, raising his hand "May I help you?"  
  


The girl licked her lips:  
  


"Actually, I would like to speak with you, in private." she said and Ray nodded:  
  


"Sure, lets go outside." he said, getting up "You can order, Chief, I won't take to long." with that, he and the girl walked away.

  


"Wow, who is she?" Tyson asked  
  


"How am I suppose to know?" Chied asked, as he shrugged

  


~*~

  
"Hum, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me your name?" Ray asked, as the two teens stopped close to the pool's door

  


"My name is Heiya." the girl replied "And you're Ray."  
  


"Yes." Ray answered "Now, what did you wanted to tell me?"

  


"To open your eyes." Heiya said and Ray raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Excuse me?" he asked, confused  
  


"She likes you, she really does but, if you don't fight for her, you'll lose her."  
  


"What?" Ray asked, confused "What are you talking about?"  
  


"See this?" the girl pointed to her hair "This will continue, until her heart is won by one of you."  
  


"Of whom are you talking about?" Ray asked  
  


"Just listen to your heart." Heiya replied, before walking away  
  


"Wait!" Ray exclaimed, before run after the girl. However, she was nowhere to be seen "Strange girl." he mumbled, shaking his head "Strange indeed."

  


~*~

  


"I loved the movie, thanks for bringing me here, Kai." Mariah said, as the two teenagers walked away from the cinema 

  


Kai shruged:  
  


"You're welcome." he said, in his usual voice

  


Suddenly, Mariah smiled:  
  


"Hey, why don't we go dance?" she asked, clapping her hands "I know a great place!"  
  


"I don't think so." Kai said, in his usual rough voice and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Fine, lets go to the hotel where everyone will see us." she said. She didn't understood why she wanted to spend more time with Kai, but she felt so happy she just didn't wanted to go sleep yet.

  


"Where's the place?" Kai asked, as the girl was about to give the first step.

  


Slowly, Mariah turned to him:  
  


"It's just around the corner." she said "And, if you feel like it, you can blade there. They have an arena, only for players."  
  


That seemed to interest Kai, since he seemed to look curiose:  
  


"Really?" he asked, and Mariah nodded:  
  


"Yeah, we - The White Tigers - usually go there." she answered "It's very cosy."  
  


"Ok, lets go then." Kai said, grabbing her by the arm

  


_'Ok Mariah don't blush.' _Maria thought to herself, before raising an eyebrow _'Blush? Why would I blush? He's just Kai, the cold and lonely guy...'_

  


"Here it is." she said, after they had walked for five minuted and Kai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"This...is it?" he asked, poiting to the building in front of him, which seemed to be falling a part.

  


Mariah winked at him:  
  


"Don't let the outside fool you." she said, smiling "Now, c'mon." without realising, she grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him inside:  
  


"Hey look, it's Mariah!" someone exclaimed and the pink haired girl waved:  
  


"Hi!"  
  


"Hey Mariah, looking good." a boy from a corner said, but Mariah just waved. When he heard the comment, Kai felt his insides twist, though he didn't knew why. The only thing he knew was that, out of the blue, he had wanted to hit the boy

  


"Hey Mariah, is he your boyfriend?" a orange haired girl asked, looking at the teenagers' hands  
  


Suddenly, both Mariah and Kailooked down, to their hands, before letting go of each other. However, while Mariah blushed, Kai looked normal:  
  


"No, he's not my boyfriend." the pink haired girl replied, as she shook her head "We just came here to dance."  
  


"Oh, have a good time." the girl said, before she winked a Mariah "Follow me."  
  


"Strange people." Kai said suddenly, and Mariah chuckled:  
  


"They're not that bad." she said "Besides, most of them are old friends."  
  


"Really?" Kai asked, with his eyebrow raised "I knew there was something between you, and those guys."  
  


"Hey!" Mariah exclaimed, hitting Kai on the arm

  


Kai smirked:  
  


"Hey, don't get me wrong." he said, crossing his arms "Just telling the truth."  
  


"Oh, shut up." Mariah said, as both of them entered in other division.

  


The place looked like a disco, with the difference there were couchs, small tables and a fireplace. 

There were three or four groups, where Kai could see couples and people dancing a fast song: _'What the hell is this place?' _he thought, while Mariah lead him towards a table, on a corner

  


"So, like it?" the orange haired girl asked and Kai shruged:  
  


"Strange place." he said and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Is there something, that's not strange to you?" she asked, but Kai doesn't reply

  


"Want me to bring you, something?" the orange haired girl asked and Mariah looked at her:  
  


"No Kira, but thanks." she said and Kira smiled:  
  


"No problem, if you need something just call me." with that, she walked away.

  


"So, besides the wierd part, do you like this?" Mariah asked, after a few minutes in silence.

  


Kai shruged:  
  


"I told you, it's weird." he said

  


Mariah was about to reply, when a song catched her attention:  
  


"Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed 

  


"No." Kai said suddenly, and Mariah looked at him:  
  


"What?" she asked, confused  
  


"There's no way, I'm going to dance." Kai said and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Fine, I'm not going to force you." she replied "Why don't you go blade, or something? You only need to go through that door." when he saw the door, Kai walked towards it, leaving Mariah behind "No need to say 'thanks'." she muttered, before walking towards the dance floor

  


~*~

  


The place was very strange, indeed: the arena was huge and it was full of teenagers, with their blades. There were five or six bowls and, without wasting more time, Kai walked towards a group:  
  


"Hey man, wanna blade?" a sixteen years old boy asked but Kai ignored him; he just grabbed his blade and launched it towards the bowl:  
  


"Lets do it." he said, crossing his arms

  


~*~

  


As Mariah danced, her mind was on Kai: she just couldn't explain but, she couldn't forget him. _But why? He's just the lonely wolf, like Ura called him.'_ Mariah thought_ 'Besides, I should be thinking about Ray and everything I've done... But, since I started to talk with Kai, I feel different...Why?'_

  


While the pink haired girl danced, a pair of eyes looked at her: she was a easy spot, due to her pink hair but the real reason he couldn't take his eyes off her, was because the way she was moving her body. _'What? She's just a kid!'_

  


Slowly, he walked towards Mariah's side and put a hand on her shoulder:  
  


"Lets go." he said and the girl looked at him:  
  


"What?" Mariah asked "Why?"  
  


"Because it's almost midnight." Kai replied  
  


"What?" Mariah asked, surprised "Shoot!"

  


With that, both walked away, while Mariah waved goodbye:  
  


"You know, I can see you've change." Mariah said, when the two of them stepped outside

  


Kai crossed his arms:  
  


"What do you mean?" he asked and Mariah chuckled:  
  


"You're less cold, now." she said "And, who would have thought you would ask the kid here, to see a movie?" she asked, with her hands inside her jacket pockets.

  


Kai smirked:

  


"I'm a man of many surprises." he replied and Mariah raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms "Don't you mean a boy?"

  


Kai raised his eyebrow: _'Is she challenging me?' _he asked, to himself  
  


"No, I'm a _man_." he said and Mariah smirked:  
  


"Lets see that man, then." she said. She couldn't believe she was actually flirting with Kai, and he was playing along.

  


Without any warning, Kai walked towards her and put a hand on her arm:  
  


"Don't forget," he started and Mariah looked at his eyes only to see warm and emotions she never thought she would see, in Kai's eyes "you asked for it."

  


"Wh...what do you mean?" Mariah asked and, as an answered, she felt Kai's lips on hers. _'What the hell...?' _she thought but her mind went blank, when she felt something run along her lower lip. That was her first kiss, a long and intense kiss, she always thought she would share with Ray. Without thinking, Mariah put her arm's around Kai's neck, while Kai put his hands on her waist _'Damn, this is good.' _Kai thought, as Mariah moaned.

  


However it was then that Kai stepped back and looked at Mariah, who had her eyes closed and cheeks pink. He couldn't help but think she looked cute _'What? Cute? C'mon Hiwatari, it was just a challenge.'_

  


"We're here." he said and Mariah opened her eyes "See you, tomorrow." and before the girl could say a thing, Kai walked inside the hotel.

  


_'Ok, what happened?' _Mariah asked to herself and, as an answer, she blushed _'I didn't kissed Kai...I didn't kissed Kai...shit, I kissed Kai!'_

  


"Oh no!" she groaned "This can't be happening, not to me!"

  


Still muttering to herself, Mariah walked inside without noticing a pair of eyes, watching her.

  


~*~

  


_'I really need to do something but, what? I don't know what to do, to make her understand what happened.'_ Suddenly, Ray's thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened, and Kai entered:  
  


"Where were you?" the black haired boy asked, while his friend walked towards his bed

  


"None of your business." Kai replied, coldly

  


"Well, we were waiting for you to go see the Majestics but, since you weren't here, we decided to go tomorrow." Ray said and Kai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Really?" he asked, still in his cold voice "What are they, doing here?"  
  


Ray shruged:  
  


"Vacations, I think." he said

  


"Great, that's really what I needed." growled Kai "Those losers, around here."  
  


"Kai..." Ray started, slowly

  


"What?" the other boy asked, annoyed  
  


"What's going on between you, and Mariah?"

  


"Who? The kid?" Kai asked, as he sat on his bed

  


Ray rolled his eyes:  
  


"Yes, the kid." he said  
  


"Nothing." Kai said "Don't you think I have more to do?"  
  


"Well, sorry I asked." Ray said, laying on his bed "Goodnight."  
  


With that, everything went silent.

  


Trying to block Mariah's image of his mind, Kai closed his eyes: _'Damn, that kid.' _he cursed _'And damn that kiss.'_

  


~*~

  


"Ura?" Mariah asked, as she closed the door "Ura, you're up?"  
  


"You bet I am."the purple haired girl said, walking towards her cousin "Now, tell me everything and don't you dare to hide a thing from me." she sat on the couch "So, how was the date?"

  


"It wasn't a date!" Mariah exclaimed, taking her jacket off "We went as friends."  
  


"Oh, so you're in the 'friends' terms, huh?" Ura asked, smiling and Mariah shruged:  
  


"I guess so." she said

  


"What did you do?" Ura asked and Mariah smiled, as she sat on a chair:  
  


"Well, we went to the cinema and then I took him to the Mura."  
  


"You did?" Ura asked, surprised "He went with you?"  
  


Mariah chuckled:

  


"Yeah he did, but he prefered to blade and I stayed, dancing." she said  
  


"Hum...what else?" Ura asked, interested

  


"Well..." Mariah cleared her throat. The kiss...how could she forget it? Her first kiss, so intense...so powerfull...

  


"Hey, why are you blushing?" Ura asked, breaking Mariah's thoughts. Then, she opened her eyes wide "No! You did...?"  
  


"What?" Mariah asked, not noticing how hot her face was  
  


"You kissed him!" Ura exclaimed "It's written all over your face! I can't believe it! You kissed Kai Hiwatari and you liked it!"

  


"No!" Mariah exclaimed, blushing harder "I mean, yes but..."  
  


"You admitted!" Ura exclaimed, laughing "I can't believe you like him!"  
  


"What?" Mariah asked, shocked "I don't like Kai, not like that, anyway."  
  


"They, why are you blushing?" the purple haired girl asked, smiling "And why your eyes look like stars? C'mon, you like Kai!"  
  


Mariah looked down:  
  


"No, I don't." she said "I like Ray."  
  


"Yeah, right." Ura muttered, getting up "Well, now that I know everything I needed to know, I'm going to bed. G'Night, dear cousin." 

  


With that, she walked away.

  


When she's all alone, Mariah took a deep breath:  
  


"I don't like Kai." she muttered "I don't." but, deep inside, she wasn't so sure anymore.

  


~*~

  


"The lonely wolf and the broken tiger...then, only the ocean tear and the sad lion will stay." a voice said to the night, before desappearing with the wind.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **So, did you liked it? Oh, and don't forget, not everything is what it seems to be. Please, review. Thank you.


	5. A Smile Is More Important Than Gold

**Diclaimer: **I don't own a thing; only the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**bba:** Well, I hope you continue reading this. ^_^

**SailorofTears:** Either way, I hope you won't stop reading this fic. Sorry for not being able to answer your question, but I don't want to spoil the plot. *bows* Sorry.

**GaluxCat:** Awww, thank you. *hehe*

**Galux Kitty: **Is this starting to be _that _transparent? Because, if it is, tell me and I'll change everything. Thank you.

**Nina:** Well, here it is and I hope you like it. Good reading.

And now, the chapter...

~*~

**Chapter 5: **A Smile Is More Important Than Gold

Ura woke up when the sunlight hit her eyes; she didn't wanted to get up but she knew she couldn't stay the whole day sleeping. Raising her head from the pillow Ura looked to her side, to see Mariah still sleeping on the bed next to hers. How she wanted to be on the dreamland, escaping from her life...

Sighing, Ura got up and walked towards the bathroom, where she took a very long bath, before returning to the room again. Mariah was still sleeping, but she had a smile on her face. _'Hum...dreaming about Kai, or Ray.' _Ura thought as she opened her closet, and took a pair of black jeans and a purple T-Shirt.

Minutes later, when Ura was already dressed, she grabbed her purple and blue blade and got out of the room only to run into someone:  
  


"Oh sorry..." she said, but stopped when she saw who the person was "Oh, it's you." 

Kai growled:  
  


"Be careful, kid." he said, but before he could give a step Ura grabbed his arm:  
  


"I want to talk with you." she said and the boy looked at her:  
  


"And I don't want to talk with you." Kai replied and Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Why?" she asked "You're too busy to talk with a girl?"  
  


"I can't see a girl here, can you?" Kai asked and Ura smirked:  
  


"Actually no, I can only see a git." she replied, dropping her hand "You know, I don't even understand how I can have pacience to talk with a guy like you...so full of himself." then, she took a step forward so her face was inches away from Kai's "But I'm warning you, Hiwatari, don't act like you're the best around me, or..."  
  


"Have you finish?" Kai asked and Ura narrowed her eyes:  
  


"One day, you'll regret being like you are." she said and, before Kai could open his mouth, she walked away.

_'Crazy girl.' _Kai thought, looking at Ura's back _'Crazy, indeed.'_

~*~

Ura was walking down a park when she noticed a group of four guys, all sat on a bench, looking to a group of children, who were playing with their blades. They were a very odd group: one of the boys had light green hair, the other one was blond, one had reddish brown hair and the last one had light purple hair.

Suddenly and before Ura could move, a blade felt in front of her feet and she picked it up:  
  


"That's mine!" a voice exclaimed and Ura saw one of the children running towards her, with a hand raised in the air "Can you give it to me, please?" the little girl asked and Ura smiled:  
  


"Sure." she said

"Wow! You have a blade, too!" the girl exclaimed, when she saw the object on Ura's left hand

Ura smiled:  
  


"Yes, I do." she said  
  


"Cool!" the girl exclaimed "Do you have a bit-beast?" Ura nodded, but before she could reply she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see the guys she had seen sat on the bench:  
  


"Yes?" she asked, as the little girl ran to her friends again

"You seemed like someone who knows this place." the purple haired boy started, while Ura turned to him:  
  


"Yes, I know Hong Kong." she said "Why? You're lost?"  
  


The reddish brown haired boy sneered, while the green haired boy gave a step foward:  
  


"Can you help us?" he asked   
  


"It depends, on where you want to go." Ura said

"We need to find a group of bladers." the purple haired boy started "We believe they are in a hotel here, but we're not sure."  
  


"What's the name of the group?" Ura asked  
  


"Bleybreakers." the blond haired boy said and Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"The Bleybreakers." she replied, before smiling "I think I can help you."

"Really?" the reddish brown haired boy asked, suspisciously and Ura nodded:  
  


"They're on the same hotel, as me." she said, before sticking her right hand towards the purple haired boy "My name is Ura Kaigan."  
  


"My name is Robert Jurjen, he's Johnny McGregor, he's Enrique Giancarlo and he's Oliver..."  
  


"You're the Majestics, right?" Ura interrupted, crossing her arms

"Yeah, so?" Johnny asked and Ura smiled:  
  


"Oh, nothing." she said, before looking at Robert "Lets go?"  
  


Robert nodded.

~*~

"Here we are!" Ura exclaimed "The Sanchi Hotel!"

"Grazie." Enrique said and the purple haired girl smiled:  
  


"You're welcome." she said "But I have a question."  
  


"What?" Oliver asked

"What were you doing on the park, watching kids playing with their blades? Shouldn't you be looking for the hotel?"  
  


"Well, we did looked for it." Robert said "But, since we hadn't found it, we decided to do a break." 

"And then we saw you and, since you look like you're a chinese, we decided to give it a try." Enrique finished.

"So, it was by pure luck." Ura said and Robert smiled:  
  


"You can say that."

Ura smiled, as the group walked inside:  
  


"Well, I think Tyson said they were going to look for you and I'm not sure if they're still here..." Ura licked her lips "So, wanna go to the pool?"  
  


"Sure." Enrique said "It's too hot."

"Count on me." Oliver said

"But guys..." Jonhhy said and Robert put a hand over his shoulder:  
  


"We came here to relax, Johnny." he said "So, relax."  
  


When Johnny growled, Ura giggled:  
  


"Ura?" a voice called and the purple haired girl turned around to see her cousin "Where the hell were you?"  
  


"Always the charming Lee." Ura said, smiling "I just went for a walk."  
  


"Yesterday was my sister, today is you. What are you trying to do? Drive me crazy?" Lee asked and Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Dear cousin, you _are _crazy." she replied "Besides, you're acting like your my father or something."  
  


"Yeah Ying, let her have some fun." Robert said and Lee raised his eyebrow:  
  


"So, you decided to come." he said, crossing his arms  
  


"You bet." Oliver said, smiling "After all, this such a beautiful place."  
  


"Indeed, it is." Lee said, before looking to her cousin "We're going to the mall, want something?"  
  


"What about Mariah?" Ura asked and Lee rolled his eyes:  
  


"She was the one who came with the idea." he said "She's already there."  
  


"She went without me?" Ura asked, hurt and Lee shook his head:  
  


"She looked for you, but since she didn't found you, she decided to go with Kevin and Gary. I stayed only to see if you wanted something."  
  


"No Lee, but thanks." Ura said, smiling "You can go, I'll stay with them." she pointed to the Majestics "I'll see you around."  
  


"Ok, then." Lee said "Bye!"  
  


"Bye!" everyone said, as Lee walked away

Taking a deep breath, Ura looked to the Majestics:  
  


"Why don't you go get a room, and change? Meet you here, in five."  
  


"Ok." Robert said, as Enrique and Oliver shared a look.

~*~

_'Why can't I forget the kiss? Ok, sure, we can't forget our first kiss but...it was with Kai! Kai, and not Ray... I always thought my first kiss would be with Ray, but... Oh, and why did I enjoy it? Why? Argh! I can't understand myself, anymore!'_

"Hey, Mariah." Kevin said and the pink haired girl snapped from her throughts:  
  


"Yeah?" she asked

"Are you sick? You look kinda of flush." Kevin said but it only made Mariah blush harder:  
  


"No." she replied

"Oh? Since you were sick yesterday, I thought you wouldn't be able to come out today." the green haired boy said and Mariah raised her eyebrow:  
  


"I was?" she asked and Kevin gave her a funny look "I mean...of course I was, but I'm better now, no need to worry."  
  


"I'm hungry." Gary said, laying a hand over his stomach

"What's new?" Kevin asked, as he rolled his eyes "But, lets go somewhere to eat." he ended and Mariah breathed relieved when she noticed the subject had been dropped.

Slowly, the three friends walked towards a Café but, once they were already inside, Mariah froze:  
  


"Hey Mariah!" Max exclaimed, waving "Kevin! Gary!"  
  


_'Oh no...' _Mariah thought, as she looked from Kai to Ray and to Kai again _'This can't be happening.'_

"Wanna get out of here?" Kevin asked to the girl who, very slowly, looked at him:  
  


"No." she said "They saw us. What would they think, if we just turned our backs and walked away?"

"Good point." Kevin said "But Ray's there, and I don't want to be near him."  
  


"Kevin," Mariah started, grabbing his hand "don't do that. What happened between me and Ray doesn't have to do with you, and I know how much you like and admire him. Don't stop being his friend, because of something that happened a long time ago."  
  


"But..."  
  


"Kevin, if I'm trying to forget, why won't you?" Mariah asked and Kevin looked down, before nodding:  
  


"I'll try." he said and Mariah smiled. However, when they were about to talk with Gary, they saw their friend was already next to Tyson and that both boys were already eating like they hadn't eaten for days.  
  


"That's disgusting." Mariah muttered, as she and Kevin walked towards their friends  
  


"Hey guys!" Max exclaimed  
  


"Hey." Mariah said, as she sat next to Kevin and cross Kai and Ray

"Where's Ura?" Chief asked and Mariah shruged:  
  


"Don't know." she said  
  


"Wanna eat?" Tyson asked, through his full mouth and Mariah shook her head:  
  


"No, thanks." she said, feeling sick  
  


"What are you doing here, anyway?" Max asked  
  


"We decided to spend some money." Kevin replied

"Where's Lee?" Ray asked looking at Mariah, who looked down:  
  


"He's...around." she replied _'C'mon Mariah, look at them! Why are you so nervous? They're your friends!'_

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed and everyone turned to see Lee "I was looking everywehere for you."  
  


"Hey Lee." Ray complimented  
  


"Did you found Ura?" Mariah asked to her brother, who sat next to her  
  


"Yeah." he said "She's with the Majestics."  
  


"What?" all the Bladebreakers asked, expect for Kai

"Yeah, they're in the hotel's pool." Lee replied  
  


"What if we go there, and say hello?" Max asked 

"Yeah, lets go." Ray said

"Waiome!" Tyson said and Chief looked at him:  
  


"What?" he asked 

"I said: wait for me!" Tyson exclaimed and Chief sighed:  
  


"Ok, lets go?"

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed  
  


"We better go too." Mariah said

"Or Gary will eat everything," Kevin continued "And we won't be able to buy anything."

~*~

*Flashback*

_"You're the only one who can help her!"_

_"Please help her, she really needs someone capable to guide her."  
_  


_"She's so depressed...it's like she's losing her will to live...help her."_

_"You're the only one who went through the same thing...I'm sure you can help her."_

*End Of Flashback*

  
"Well, look whose here." said a voice, which interrupted Ura's thoughts

Looking to her side Ura saw all the Bladebreakers, close to the door. Johnny and Oliver, who were sat in two chairs, also looked up but Robert and Enrique, who were diving, hadn't notice the group yet:  
  


"Yo, it's the Bladebreakers." Johnny said, getting up  
  


"Hey, it's the Majestics!" Tyson exclaimed  
  


"Guten Abend." Robert said, as he got out of the pool "Didn't recognized you, for a moment."  
  


"Me either." Enrique said  
  


When she saw that all the boys were to busy talking with each others, Ura got up and jumped to the pool, before sitting on the ground. Everytime she wanted to find some peace and quite, she would dive and sat on the ground, until she needed to breath again. What could take one or two minutes.

"Hey, where's Ura?" Ray asked, looking around

"Yeah, I saw her diving two minutes ago." Max said "Don't tell me, she drowned."

"There she is!" Enrique exclaimed, pointing to a dark point under the water  
  


"Is she ok?" Chief asked "What if she drowned? What are we going to do?"

Without hearding a single a thing and not knowing why, Kai dived and started to swim towards the girl. 

She was sat on the ground, with her eyes closed but she didn't seemed to be in trouble. Slowly, he put a hand over her arm but the girl didn't opened her eyes. Getting a bit worried, Kai grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the surface. Without waiting a second, Kai put his head closer to Ura's but when he was about to do the CPR, a voice stopped him:  
  


"What are you doing?"

Looking up, Kai looked right into a pair of green-ocean eyes:  
  


"Trying to save you?" he asked, in a growl  
  


"I don't need to be save." Ura replied, but when she was about to swim away she notice Kai's arm around her waist "Hum...you can let me go, now." without saying a single thing, Kai let her go. However, when she was about to dive again, Ura looked at the boy "Thanks," she said "for caring." and before she could stop herself, Ura kissed him right on the cheek.  
  


"Whoa Kai, nice jump!" Tyson exclaimed, as Ura dived again

"Yeah, great rescue." Max said, smiling

Ignoring his teammate completely, Kai got out of the pool and layed on a chair.

"Very social, as usual." Oliver commented

"Yeah, he's still the same Kai." Enrique said, smiling

Some minutes later when all the guys were in the pool, except for Kai, Ura returned to the surface and got out of the pool. Next to her chair, was the ex-leader of the Bladebreakers and she can't help but smile, when her eyes crossed with Kai's:  
  


"You're welcome." Kai muttered low enough for Ura to heard and, a bit surprised, she looked at him:  
  


"Thanks." Ura said again, with a smile on her face

What happened next was a surprise: Kai actually smiled to her.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Not many 'action' on this chapter, I know, hope you don't mind. Anyway, can you please review? Thank you ^_^


	6. Meetings & Smiles

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own a thing, only the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**bba:** Thank you and I hope you keep reading this. Happy Beyblade Reading. *wink*

**SailorofTears:** No need to be sorry, and I hope this still is as exciting as you say it it ^_^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: **Meetings & Smiles

_'I need to do something about Mariah, she must be thinking bad things about me. And how did she knew about Salema? I kind of doubt she would find out. It's not impossible, but strange... I can't believe she actually said she wanted to end our friendship... It's so...I never thought it would be so hard but, I can't let her go, not like this. But, what can I do? What?'_

"RAY!" a voice yelled and the black haired boy jumped  
  


"What the hell...?" he started, as he put a hand over his ear. Then, he noticed who had yelled "Tyson, what do you think you're doing?"  
  


"Waking you, up." the blue haired boy said, and Ray raised an eyebrow:  
  


"But I_ am_ awake." he said and Tyson laughed:

"If you say so." he replied, shruging  
  


"Hey guys, c'mon!" Max exclaimed, waving his hand

"Where're the Majestics?" Ray asked and Tyson rolled his eyes:  
  


"And you say, you weren't asheelp." he said "They went to their room; only Ura's here. See?"  
  


Looking to the direction his friend was pointing to, Ray saw that Ura was sat on the pool's ground:  
  


"Oh." he muttered, before getting up from his chair "Ok then."  
  


"Hey Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, looking at his other friend "You're going to stay there?" however the only answer he recieved was a growl "I take that as a yes." Tyson muttered, before looking at Ray "Well, lets go."  
  


"Yeah." Ray whispered, still looking at Ura's form: now he knew ia way, to reach Mariah.

~*~

_"Hum....decisions and more decisions...what should I take?'_

"Hum..." Mariah said, and Lee looked at her:  
  


"Something wrong?" he asked and the girl shook her head:  
  


"I just don't know what Ura wants." she replied, without looking at him "I'm torn between this shirt and that one."

Lee crossed his arms:  
  


"Why do you girls, always have to buy clothes?" he asked "You buy, what? Five pieces a week?"

Mariah looked at him, with an eyebrow raised:  
  


"I don't buy five pieces a week." she said "It's rare for me to buy any kind of clothes, and you know it."

"Yeah, I was kidding with you." Lee replied, smiling "But hey, if you want an opinion, I think Ura would like the black one."

"You think?" Mariah asked, looking at the black shirt "Hum...I don't know..."  
  


"Hey Mariah, why don't you buy somehting that has to do with the ocean? You know how Ura loves the sea." Kevin said, approaching for behind

Mariah looked at him:  
  


"The sea?" she repeated and her green haired friend nodded:  
  


"Yeah, Ura loves the sea." Kevin repeated, smiling 

"Yeah, even her name has to do with it." Lee said, suddenly and Mariah looked at him, for a moment: 

_'But...what can I give her? I don't know...'_

"Ok." she said, slowly "Lets look for a store." however, when the White Tigers were about to leave, Mariah's eyes caught something and she stopped:  
  


"Something wrong?" Lee asked but Mariah ignored him.

Walking to a corner in the store, Mariah approached a picure. She didn't knew why, but she had the feeling she needed to buy it...for _him_.  
  


"Excuse me." she said, to a woman "I want to buy this."

The woman smiled:  
  


"Certainly." she said

"Why do you want to buy that?" Kevin asked and the girl looked at him:  
  


"It's a present."  
  


"I hardly believe Ura will like that." the green haired boy said and Mariah shook her head:  
  


"It's not for Ura, it's for...a friend." she said  
  


"What kind of friend?" Lee asked, crossing his arms and Mariah smiled:  
  


"Oh, no one in special." she replied

~*~

Opening her eyes, Ura gave a small jump and swim to the surface. Looking around, she noticed she was all alone though some clothes on a chair, pointed that someone was still there. Someone she couldn't see. Shaking her head, Ura got out of the pool, walked towards her chair and picked her towel:  
  


"I wish there was any kind of medicin for this." she muttered, softly

"Not even medicin can help people, with a problem like yours." a voice said and, slowly, Ura turned around:

"Excuse me?" she asked, as her eyes felt on a 17 year old girl with was black and blue hair, with two locks 

of pink. Her eyes were golden and brown and she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pink top  
  


"What you have, can't be cure that way." the girl said and Ura raised her eyebrow:  
  


"What are you talking about?" she asked and the girl crossed her arms:  
  


"That there are things, that can't be cure...they can only break bonds." she said  
  


"Who are you?" Ura asked, as the girl walked towars her:  
  


"My name is Heiya and you're Ura Kaigan, right?"

Ura nodded:  
  


"How do you know my name?" she asked and Heiya smiled:  
  


"I know more than you think." she said "I know what's troubling you, and I know how everything will end."  
  


"You don't know a thing." Ura said, through her teeth "Who do you think you are, to come here and tell me you know about my life?"  
  


Heiya smiled:  
  


"Someone you cannot reach." she said "But I'm someone who needs your help, not to help myself but you and many others."

"I won't help someone, who thinks that's better than the others." Ura said and Heiya raised an eyebrow:  
  


"But I don't think I'm better than the others." she replied "If I was, I wouldn't be here asking for your help."

"And why would I help you?" Ura asked "I don't know you, and you don't know me."  
  


Heiya shook her head:  
  


"You may not know me, but I know you." she said "And, if you give me a chance, you'll know me too."  
  


"Why do you want my help?" Ura asked

"Because I need someone who knows those, who need help." Heiya said and Ura crossed her eyebrow:  
  


"Who?" she asked and Heiya licked her lips:  
  


"My parents and my godparents." she replied

~*~

Kai had left the pool for a few seconds but, when he returned, he heard a familiar voice: 

_"Why do you want my help?"_

_"Because I need someone who knows those, who need help."  
_  


_"Who?"  
_  


_"My parents and my godparents."_

Kai raised his eyebrow, while he waited for Ura's reply. He was sure it the first voice belonged to the purple haired girl, though he didn't knew to whom belonged the second one. Approaching the door, Kai looked inside and saw Ura's turned to him while the other girl had her back to him: that black, blue and pink hair made him remember the girl who had asked to talk with Ray. But, what did she wanted?  
As Ura was about to answer, Kai walked in and the first thing he noticed was that Ura looked at him:  
  


"Hi Kai." she said and the other girl turned around, with an eyebrow raised:  
  


"So, you're Kai Hiwatari." she said and Kai raised an eyebrow:  
  


"So?" he asked and the girl smiled:  
  


"My name is Heiya." she said "And I know you, quite well."  
  


"Really?" Kai asked, not feeling surprised and Heiya nodded:  
  


"Well yes, you're the one who's destroying everything." she said "It's quite an honor to meet you, now."  
  


"Destroying everything?" Kai repeated "Sorry, but I don't remember destroying a thing."  
  


"Maybe you can't see it now," Heiya started "but you'll notice, and then everything will change." then, she turned to Ura "I'll come back, to talk with you."

With that, she walked away.

"That girl's strange." Ura said, when Heiya desappeared through the door:  
  


"What did she wanted?" Kai asked and Ura looked at him:  
  


"I'm not Mariah, ya know?" she asked "You can't ask me those things, thinking that I am Mariah and that, with a simple kiss, I'll tell you everything."  
  


"What?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrow again and Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"I know what happened between you and Mariah and," she walked a step forwards "I'm warning you Hiwatari, if you hurt my cousin you'll regret it."  
  


Suddenly, Kai smirked:  
  


"Those threats again?" he asked and Ura's eyes flashed in anger:  
  


"Try me and you'll see if this is just a threat." she said, before stepping on her slippers and walk away.  
  


_"That girl's crazy."_ Kai thought _'But I would like to see, if she's as powerfull as she says.'_

~*~

  
"Ura?" a voice called as the purple haired girl stepped out of the elevator:  
  


"Oh, hi Heiya." she said, when she noticed the girl leaned against the wall "What are you doing here?"  
  


"I wanted to talk with you." she said

"Sure, lets go to my room." Ura said, before she opened a door and let Heiya walk in "Want to drink something?" she asked, after she had closed the door and Heiya shook her head:  
  


"No, I just want to talk with you before Mariah comes back." she said and Ura nodded, feeling she would recieve other strange answer if she asked how she knew cousin's name

"Ok, sit and shoot."

When both girls were sat on the couch, Heiya cleared her throat:  
  


"I came here, because I need to help my mother to find her way." she started but Ura raised her hand:  
  


"Heiya, can I ask why you feel so sure that I can help you?" she asked and the girl licked her lips:  
  


"Because I know, I can trust you." she said "Now, as I was saying, my mother is going through a very difficult time and I need to help her to make the right choice."  
  


"What do you mean? Is she on drugs or something?" Ura asked and Heiya shook her head:  
  


"No, she's healthy." she said "But she's torn between two men."

Ura cleared her throat:  
  


"Heiya, love problems aren't with me." she said "Really."

"Maybe, but I know you can help me." Heiya said "Please, Ura."  
  


"Ok, continue." the purple haired girl said and Heiya nodded:  
  


"Well, my mum is having problems with two men: her husband and..." Heiya trailled off

"And?" Ura asked "You can tell me."

"My godfather." the girl said and Ura bite her lip:  
  


"Oh." she muttered and Heiya nodded:  
  


"Yeah, 'oh'." she said "But, the thing is that my mother wasn't suppose to be torn between them."  
  


"What do you mean?" Ura asked

"My godfather is married with my godmother, and she knows something's wrong." Heiya said "That's so like her, she always knows what's going on. Though, she wasn't like that when she was younger due to some problems she had. But that's beside the point. The problem is that my family is breaking apart, my godmother is suffering like hell, my godfather acts like he's a piece of ice, my mum is trying hard to ignore everything and my father is getting suspiscious."  
  


"That seems a hell of a problem." Ura commented

"Tell me about it." Heiya said "And the thing is that I'm changing with the problem."  
  


"Huh?" Ura asked, confused "What do you mean?"  
  


"Hum...how can I explain this? It's like that, if my mother doesn't decide for one, I'll never know who's my father."  
  


"Huh?" Ura asked "Excuse me, but isn't your mother's husband your father?"  
  


"Well, yeah, but if my mum decides to stay with my godfather, I'll be his daughter."

"That's normal." Ura said but Heiya shook her head:  
  


"See this?" she asked, pointing to her head "This will continue, until my mum decides."  
  


"And what's your mother's name?" Ura asked and Heiya froze:  
  


"Hum...her name is Misaki." she answered

"Ok, why don't you talk with her?" Ura asked "I bet your mother will understand."  
  


"But, what if she chooses my godfather? My godmother will die, if she loses him."  
  


"Hey, lets not be so dramatic!" Ura exclaimed, with her hands up "I'm sure everything will end up well."

"But will you help me?" Heiya asked and Ura bite her lip:  
  


"I...I'm not sure in what I can help you...I mean, this is a family's problem and I don't know you at all, though you seem to be a nice girl."  
  


"Oh, please!" Heiya exclaimed, grabbing Ura's hands "I don't know anyone else."  
  


"What?" Ura asked, confused

"I mean...help me, please." Heiya said

"Only if you promise you'll tell me more, about yourself." Ura said and the other girl nodded  
  


"Does that means yes?" Heiya asked and, slowly, Ura nodded "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging the purple haired girl

"You're welcome." Ura said, as Heiya stepped back:  
  


"Well, I better go." she said "Thanks for everything."  
  


"Wait!" Ura exclaimed "When do you want to come here, again?"  
  


"Hum...what about in two days?" Hieya asked

"Ok." Ura said and, smiling, Heiya got out "What the hell am I doing?" Ura asked, as she shook her head

~*~

"Ura!" Mariah called, as she closed the door "Are you here?"

_"In the bathroom." _Ura said _"Just a minute."_

Sighing, Mariah sat on her bed and tood a deep breath:  
  


"I really would like to know, what I'm going to do." she said, in a whisper "I'm so confuse."  
  


"Maybe, listen to your heart?" a voice asked and Mariah turned around:  
  


"Well Ura, sometimes, it's not so easy." she said and Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"Sometimes things _are _easy, we just complicate them."  
  


"Yeah right, I would like to know what you would do, if you were torn betweeen two guys." Mariah said and Ura crossed her arms:  
  


"I would listen to what my heart has to say, and do the right thing." she replied

"Well, I don't know what's the right thing." Mariah said "I don't know what to do."  
  


"And that almost lead you to suicide, on the past." Ura said "Mariah, don't be scared of love. I know what Ray feels for you, and I know Kai likes you but what about you? What do you feel for both of them?" Mariah looked down and Ura sighed "Look, I'm going downstairs and eat."  
  


"Now?" Mariah asked, as she looked up "But you're not even dressed."

Ura smiled:  
  


"That's why I'm not going to eat here." she said "Gute nacht."

Then, she walked out of the room.

"Gute nacht? But that sounds like..." Mariah stopped, and opened her eyes wide "Ura!" she exclaimed but, when she opened the door, she didn't saw her cousin anywhere "You can't be serious." she whispered "I mean, _him_?"

~*~

Ura looked around, as she crossed her arms and looked around: _'Where is he?' _she asked _'Oh, those germans can't never arrive, on time. And we're on the same hotel!'_

"Ura?" a voice called, but it didn't belonged to the person the girl was waiting  
  


"What is it, Ray?" Ura asked and the boy took a deep breath:  
  


"Would you, please, give this to Mariah?" he asked, as he took an envelop from his pocket and Ura raised an eyebrow:  
  


"Do I look like someone who works in a mail-office?" she asked. She didn't knew why she acted like she was angry, everytime the boy talked with her. Then again, she acted in the same way with Kai. _'Go figure.' _she thought "Why don't you give it to her, yourself?" she asked and Ray looked down:  
  


"Because she doesn't want anything to do with me." he said and Ura raised an eyebrow  
  


"And she won't, if you keep running from her." she said and Ray looked at her:  
  


"What?"  
  


Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"Fight for her Ray, you can't just sat there and wait for her to come to you." she said "Mariah's a pretty girl Ray, very pretty and you know that's true." Ray blushed but Ura ignored it "Don't wait for the impossible Ray, fight for her...fight and stay with her."  
  


"Ura?" a voice called and the purple haired girl turned around, to face the person she was waiting for:  
  


"Robert!" she exclaimed, smiling "Gute nacht!"

"Gute nacht." the boy said, smiling. Then, he looked at Ray "Goodnight." he said

"Hum...goodnight." Ray said, and Ura looked at him:  
  


"What are you still doing here?" she asked "Go see her, she's in the room."

"Hum...ok." Ray said, before walking away

"What was that all about?" Robert asked and Ura shruged:  
  


"Just taking care of a few hearts." she replied "Nothing much."

Robert smiled:  
  


"Lets go?"  
  


"Absolutely." she said "Where do you want to go?"  
  


"See around, and then we'll go eat."  
  


"Sounds good." Ura said "And I think I know the right place, to go."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Maybe I should change something? Just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!


	7. Two Different Fights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, besides the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**bba: **Thank you and and enjoy the chapter.

**SailorofTears:** I don't think you'll have an answer for now. (Sorry) Good reading.

**Galux Kitty:** Hum...do you think I should change something? I don't know what, but do you think I should write something different?

**aphrodite24goddess:** I cannot answer that question, forgive me.

**Nina:** Thank you and 'gute natch' means 'goodnight' in german.

**And now the chapter....**

**Chapter 7: **Two Different Fights

A step, breath in...a step, breath out....a step, breath in...a step, breath out...  
  


With a tremble hand, Ray knocked on the door and, before he knew it, it was opened:  
  


"Ura, you can't be talking about Robert!" Mariah exclaimed, but stopped when she noticed who was outside "Oh Ray, I'm...I'm sorry."

"Hum...that's ok." Ray said "But er...I can tell you, it's Robert."  
  


"What?" Mariah asked, confused

"Ura...she's with Robert." Ray said, after he had swallowed hard

"Oh." Mariah muttered "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hum...I wanted to talk with you." the boy said and Mariah raised her eyebrow:  
  


"What is it?" she asked  
  


"Hum...can I, come in?" Ray asked and, slowly, Mariah stepped back so he could walk in.

Seconds later, they were sat on the couch, looking at each other, not knowing what to do or say:  
  


"I believe you wanted to tell me, something?" Mariah asked, slightly annoyed and Ray nodded:  
  


"Yes." he started, looking at his knees "I needed to explain myself." Mariah raised her eyebrow, but kept silence "I needed to tell you that..." Ray licked his lips "that I didn't forgot you. I could never forget you or any of the White Tigers."

"But you did." Mariah said, looking at him "You did, and you told me so."

"No Mariah, you're wrong." Ray started "You didn't even let me explain back then, you just started talking and talking, and I didn't get the chance to open my mouth."  
  


Mariah crossed her arms:  
  


"You have, now." she said and Ray took a deep breath:  
  


"First of all, let me tell you I didn't went out with Salema."  
  


"That's not what I heard." Hermione said and Ray rolled his eyes:  
  


"Why don't you believe me?" he asked "Years ago, you would believe me without a single 'if' and now...now you're looking me just like the way you used to look, when you thought I was a traitor. I'm telling the truth Mariah; I was just helping Salema because she needed help. What did you expected me to do? Leave her alone, and hope she would be ok by her own? All the members of the Team Psykick were having problems, and we - the Bladebreakers - felt like we needed to help them. And that's what we did, but if you're going to talk with me as if I've done something wrong, then forget it, I prefere to leave everything like it's now."

Suddenly, Ray got up, but when he was about to walk away, Mariah grabbed his hand:  
  


"No." she said, softly "Stay."

"Will you let me, explain?" when the girl nodded, Ray sat and took a deep breath"You know I would never forget you guys, even if I tried." he started "And you know I would never do anything, to hurt you." Mariah closed her fists "And if I did, I'm sorry."  
  


"Well, sorry isn't enough." the pink haired girl said, slowly "You can't imagine the things I went through, while you were gone. I thought you had forgot us! I thought you didn't wanted anything to do with us! I thought I would never see you! Damn you Ray, not even a single letter! And don't say you didn't had time, because that's a lie!"  
  


"But..."  
  


"No!" Mariah yelled, getting up "Ray, I got worried sick because of you! I got sick, because of you! I even tried to kill myself, because of you!" Ray opened his eyes wide "How do you expect me to believe in all that, when I know that's a lie? Huh? How?"  
  


"Mariah I...I didn't knew." Ray said, shocked and Mariah rolled her eyes:  
  


"Of course you didn't knew, Kon, I asked for them not to say a single thing. And you know why? Because I actually believed you would visit us one day and help me to get out of my depression, but nooooo, the great Raymond Kon was too occupied to even think about his old friends a..."

However, Mariah was cut off when Ray got up and kissed her, right on the lips.

~*~

Kai Hiwatari was walking slowly down the street while people walked happily towards the carnival, which was happening not far away from the hotel Kai was staying. Kai really didn't knew how people could be so happy, for such little things and he really didn't wanted to find out. It all seemed to be such a waste of time, where people would spend all their moneys and ask for it, days later. 

Growling, Kai crossed a street and froze when his eyes caught a glimpse of purple. Raising his eyebrow, Kai walked slowly towards a couple, both with purple hair and crossed his arms: a few yards from where he was, were Ura and Robert, talking and laughing as if they knew each other for years. He didn't knew why, but Kai felt himself tremble when Robert put an arm around Ura's shoulders, who was still laughing. He really didn't understood the reason but the truth was that, everytime he saw Ura or Mariah close to a boy, he would tremble and feel angry. Why? He didn't knew, and he didn't wanted to find out. 

However, what Kai couldn't stop, was from walking towards the two friends:  
  


"And then he...Oh, hallo Kai." Robert complimented, when he saw the ex-leader of the Bladebreakers

"Hey Kai, decided to have some fun?" Ura asked, as her cheeks turned a bit pink  
  


Kai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Why do you care?" he asked and the girl shrugged:  
  


"I don't." she said "I knew it was to good, to be truth."  
  


Kai crossed his arms:  
  


"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked and Ura raised an eyebrow:  
  


"Well, if you don't know, it's not me who's going to tell you." she replied and, without any warning, Robert started laughing "And what's so funny?" Ura asked, turning to the young german man  
  


"You two." Robert replied, laughing "You look just like an old married couple."  
  


"Oh, please." Ura said, looking to her left

Kai growled:  
  


"As if someone would like to marry her." he replied and Ura looked at him:  
  


"Excuse me?" she asked "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  


Kai smirked:  
  


"If you don't know, it's not me who's going to tell you." he replied and Ura groaned

Robert smiled:  
  


"Hey Kai, we were going for a ride in the rollercoaster, wanna come?"  
  


"For what? To hear her, screaming like a baby?" Kai asked and Ura trembled in range:  
  


"All right, Kai Hiwatari, I challenge you for a battle!" she exclaimed and Kai raised an eyebrow:  
  


"Really?" he asked "And what do you expect? To lose?" 

Ura narrowed her eyes:  
  


"Now." she said and Kai shrugged:  
  


"Fine." he said

"Now, hold on you two," Robert started "we came here, to have some fun...not to fight."

However it was then that Ura grabbed her blade, from inside her white jacket and looked at Kai:  
  


"Lets go." she said and Kai nodded _'Lets see what the cat can do.' _he thought as the three friends started walking towards a bowl.

~*~

Their lips were still locked, sharing something none of them understood but felt. Mariah couldn't help but ask herself why she was kissing Ray, just like Ray couldn't believe he was actually kissing his old best-friend. _*Best friend?*_ a voice asked as Ray run his toungue thought Mariah's lips, begging for entrance _'I don't know.' _Ray replied, as Mariah opened her mouth _'I don't know, anymore.'_

"Ray...stop..." Mariah said, through the kiss "Please...let me go..."  
  


Slowly, and after returning to earth, Ray dropped his hands from the girl's hips and took a step backwards:  
  


"I'm...I'm sorry..." he said, after taking a deep breath "I'm so sorry..."  
  


"No." Mariah breathed, taking a step fowards "Don't be...at least, I'm not."  
  


"What?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow and Mariah swallowed hard:  
  


"I have to be honest, when I say I'm still angry with you but, at the same time, I don't know what I feel. I don't know if I should love you or hate you."  
  


"Lo...love me?" Ray repeated and Mariah blushed:  
  


"Is funny how everything works." she said "Now that I was actually starting to forget my feelings for you, they come back... They come back and make me feel confuse."  
  


"Why?" Ray asked and Mariah gave him a small smile:  
  


"Because there are things in life we can't control." she said "Ura teached me that; she said we can't control our emotions and feelings, and I see that's true."  
  


"Ura?" Ray repeated "She acts very strangely, sometimes." he said and Mariah giggled:  
  


"I don't know many things about her, actually." she said "Though we're close, she doesn't open much."  
  


"Sounds like Kai." Ray muttered and Mariah nodded:  
  


"In some ways." she said but then, she cleared her throat "Ray I...sorry for saying this, but I need time. I need time to think about everything you said, and try to understand what I really want."  
  


"I understand." Ray said, after taking a deep breath "But, don't forget, I could never forget about you or the White Tigers. You're my family, and forever will be."  
  


Mariah smiled, before she kissed Ray on the cheek:  
  


"Thank you." she whispered and the boy smiled, before walking away.

When she was finally alone, Mariah sat on the ground and started to cry.

~*~

"Are you prepared?" Ura asked and Kai smirked:  
  


"More than you'll ever be." he replied, as he grabbed his blade

"Are you two, ready?" Robert asked, raising his arms "3...2...1...Let it RIP!!!"

In seconds, two blades were already inside the bowl, spinning fast and colliding with each other:  
  


"Is that all you have?" Ura asked and Kai smiled:  
  


"Actually, I don't want to destroy your blade." he said "And, as you can see, that's starting to be difficult."

Narrowing her eyes, Ura looked to her blade:

"Delphinus!" Ura yelled "Attack, now!" 

"You know, you should give up." Kai said, crossing his arms

Closing her fists, Ura started to take deeps breaths, while trying to focus in everything she had learnt since she was a child. She was the best blader of her village and she would keep that title, even if it was against one of those who had been the Champion in previous Tournements. She needed to win not only for her title, but for herself; she needed to prove she could do it...she needed to show herself she could won, if she focus. 

What Kai saw, surprised him: with a single look to her blade, Ura made it change direction and was now running from his blade. _'Is she scared?' _he thought, while smirking _'Well, that shows how much she knows I can beat her, without even sweating.'_

"Focus Kaigan, focus." Ura muttered, looking at her blade. Short seconds after she had decided to run from Kai, the other blade started to follow hers, but in short speed. _'Why isn't he fighting, seriously?' _she asked to herself, eyeing Kai _'Why is he...why is he being soft? I haven't had a single thing in my life, that came to me in a soft way and it's not now that I would want it to start happen.'_

"Lets stop this." Kai said and Ura looked at him "Dranzer!" he exclaimed and, in seconds, a red phoenix appeared from the blade and Ura couldn't help but look impress:  
  


"Very good, Hiwatari." she said, looking at him "But not good enough: Delphinus!"

Seconds later, a blue dolphin appeared from Ura's blade and Kai raised an eyebrow: _'A dolphin?' _he asked, to himself _'Never saw a bit-beast like that.' _However, Kai couldn't help but admit it was a very beautiful bit-beast: 

"Delphins, Wave attack!" Ura yelled

"Dranzer!" Kai exclaimed and the two bit-beast collided

However, the collision was so strong that sent both blades to the end of the bowls. Ura narrowed her eyes: _'I know you're better than this, Hiwatari.'_

"Stop being soft!" she exclaimed to the boy "I don't want you to have pity, destroy my blade if you have to, but give your best!"

Both Kai and Robert, just like everyone who was around them, looked surprised:  
  


"What?" Robert asked, and Ura closed her fists:  
  


"Do what you know Hiwatari, and stop playing!" she yelled and Kai opened his eyes wide: he wasn't being soft; he was doing the best he could do in that situation:  
  


"All right." he muttered "Dranzer attack, now!"  
  


"Delphinus!" Ura yelled, back

The blades and bit-beasts collided once again and, now both began to slow down, though they continued to collide. Ura closed her eyes: _'Please, hang on Delphinus, for me.' _she thought.

However, it was then that the two blades stopped spinning and felt on the ground, at the same time:  
  


"And we have a tie!" Robert exclaimed and, after getting out of their shocks, everyone started clapping and yelling. 

Taking a deep breath, Ura gave a step towards the bowl but Kai was faster and, before she knew it, the boy was hanging her, her blade:  
  


"You're not so bad, for a girl." he said and Ura blinked her eyes:  
  


"Excuse me?" she asked "You could have done better, why were you being so soft?"  
  


"I wasn't." Kai said, lower enough only to Ura to heard "I was doing the best I could."  
  


"Liar." Ura said and Kai smirked:  
  


"Do you actually think I'm going to stay here, discusting this with you?" he asked, stepping out of the bowl "Believe in whatever you want."  
  


With that, he stepped away.  
  


"Great game, Ura." Robert said, as the purple haired girl continued to look at Kai's back  
  


"Hum, Robert, sorry but would you mind of going back to the hotel, without me?" Ura asked, without taking her eyes of Kai's back.

Robert raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Why?" he asked  
  


"Hum...I need to do something."  
  


"Ok, then." Robert said "But, be careful."  
  


"Thank you." Ura said, before running away.

~*~

Kai was sat on the ground, close to a lake, too lost in his thoughts to noticed someone sat beside him:  
  


"I need to talk with you." a soft voice said and Kai snapped from his thoughts, and looked to his side to see Ura.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed and Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"I need to talk with you."  
  


Kai gave a small, cold laugh:  
  


"With me?" he asked, poiting to himself "Yeah right, I thought Ura Kaigan was to proud to talk with me, especially when she has other to talk with."  
  


"I never said such thing." Ura replied, looking at the sky "But I still need to talk with you."  
  


"You really want to talk with me?" Kai asked and Ura nodded "Ok, shoot."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Ok, on next chapter will learn more about Ura's life. But, for now, would you mind telling me whatever you think? Oh, sorry for the battle part, I know it's terrible. *bows* Arigatou.


	8. Falling In The Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the characters you don't know.

**Important Note: **Before I start posting this chapter, I wanted to say to my readers: **bba**, **SailorofTears**, **Galux Kitty, ** **aphrodite24goddess **and **Nina **that I'm going to stop posting chapters for a short time. The reason which lead me to this decision, was the fact I know I have to improve my knowlegde about _Beyblade_ to be able to write a good fic. So this chapter will be the last one to be post for now, but I promise I'll try to continue with this one, or start another (being this one deleted), which I hope everyone will like. Well, that's all. I hope you all understand my reasons. *bows* Thank you.

**And now, the chapter...**

**Chapter 8: **Falling In The Moonlight

"Mariah?" Lee called, as he knocked on the door "Mariah, what's wrong?"  
  


"_Nothing, just leave me alone!_" the girl replied and Lee sighed:  
  


"Am I suppose to believe in that, when your voice is so hoarse?" he asked

"_My voice isn't hoarse, Lee, just leave me alone!_" Mariah replied, angrily and Lee sighed: something wrong had happened, and he was going to found out what it was.

However, as Lee prepared to walk towards his bedroom, he noticed a girl, leaned against the door of his room: her hair had two locks of pink, while the rest was half black, half black. She had golden-brownish eyes, and she was wearing a pair of blue pants and a black top, with '_Heiya_' written in pink:  
  


"Who are you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and the girl looked at him:  
  


"Where's Ura?" she asked, back

"I believe I made a question, first." Lee replied  
  


"Who I am, doesn't matter." the girl said, walking towards him "I need to know, where's Ura."

Lee crossed his arms:  
  


"I don't know." he said "But I think she went to the carnival."

The girl narrowed her eyes:  
  


"Thank you." she said and before Lee cou stop her, she run towards the stairs

"That's a strange one." Lee muttered, as he opened his room door. However, when he was about to walk through the door, Lee froze "She looked just like Mariah."

~*~

_'SLAP_

_"How could you do this? Do you want to scare us, with your stupid ideas? Why did you do this? I really don't know how I continue with this...I don't need to live in this hell, you're creating. Why do you always have to stop others from being happy? Why?"'_

"I thought you wanted to talk." Kai said "Or you prefere to stare to the lake, the whole night?"  
  


"Huh?" Ura asked, snapping from her thoughts "What did you say?"  
  


Kai rolled his eyes:  
  


"You were staring to the lake for the past five minutes, and I was getting annoyed." he said

"Oh." Ura muttered "Sorry."  
  


"What do you want, any way?" Kai asked in a growl and Ura looked down:  
  


"To find someone, who can hear me." she whispered and Kai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Excuse me?"  
  


Ura licked her lips and looked up:

"Ok, so you look and act like a bastard, but I know you're a good shoulder."  
  


"Oh, lets start with insults." Kai said and Ura looked at him:  
  


"Well, you are a bastard." she said and Kai crossed his arms "Sorry." Ura said, when she saw Kai's annoyed face "Didn't meant to hurt you."  
  


"You didn't hurted me Kaigan, I'm just waiting to see what's going to come from your mouth." Kai replied  
  


"Ok." Ura said, crossing her arms "Answer this, have you ever been in depression?"  
  


"What?" Kai asked confused and Ura cleared her throat:  
  


"Have you ever tried to kill all the pain?" she asked and Kai only looked more confused:  
  


"What the hell are you talking about, Kaigan?" he asked and Ura looked to the lake  
  


"Have you ever been heartbroken?" she asked softly and Kai froze: _'What the hell...?'_

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked and Ura rolled her eyes:  
  


"Just answer the question." she said  
  


"No." Kai said simply and Ura got up:  
  


"I was wrong, then." she said "Sorry for wasting your time."  
  


However, when she was about to turn, Kai grabbed her wrist:  
  


"What the hell was that all about?" the boy asked and Ura looked at him "Why did you asked me, all those things?"

Ura looked to the ground:  
  


"Because...." she trailled off and Kai got up, though he hadn't let her wrist go:  
  


"Because of what, Kaigan? Talk, we don't have all night." he said

"Because I have." Ura said simply and Kai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Really?" he asked and Ura closed her eyes:  
  


"Please, don't make fun of me." she whispered but silence was the only thing she recieved as an answer. Opening her eyes, Ura saw Kai looking seriously at her "What?" she asked and Kai crossed his arms:  
  


"I would never joke about this." he said and Ura couldn't help but feel surprised.

~*~

Mariah looked through the window and sighed: where was Ura? It was almost 2 am and she wasn't back, yet. What if something had happened to her? Mariah knew her cousin wasn't with Robert, for she had seen the Majestic's leader coming back to the hotel alone and, when Mariah confronted him asking about Ura, Robert had said she was in good hands. _'What did he meant by that?' _Mariah asked, as she saw the few cars on the street.

Though she knew it could be seen as a selfish act, Mariah needed Ura: she needed her cousin's advices and she needed them now. However, Mariah also knew Ura had her own life and that she couldn't live around Mariah's wishes.

Sighing, Mariah stepped away from the window and sat on her bed, where she let her mind return to the time when Ray entered on her room. The conversation they had had, the kiss they had shared... Blushing, Mariah looked to her hands: what was she going to do? She knew her feelings for Ray hadn't desappeared but the kiss she had shared with Kai had been so intense...so powerfull. True, she didn't knew what Kai had felt when he kissed her, but Mariah knew what she had felt...weak on the knees, her heart beating faster than normal...  
  


"Damn, what am I going to do?" Mariah muttered to herself. Suddenly, Ura's voice appeared in her mind: 

_'"Maybe, listen to your heart?" (...) "Mariah, don't be scared of love. I know what Ray feels for you, and I know Kai likes you but what about you? What do you feel for both of them?"'_

Mariah sighed:  
  


"What do I feel form them?" she asked, to herself "Who do I love?"

~*~

Ura didn't knew what to do: Kai looked so sincere and honest. He looked so different under the moonlight, that Ura couldn't help but ask if that was the same cold bastard she had been fighting moments ago:  
  


"That makes me believe, we shouldn't think things about people before we know them." she said and 

Kai rolled his eyes:  
  


"You'll never know me." he said and Ura made a small smile:  
  


"But I'm starting to understand you." she replied and now it was Kai who froze: _'Damn, why can't I act like myself? She's just a cat-girl, and a weird one.'_

"Look, you said you wanted to talk and that's the only reason why I'm still here. So, if you don't mind, lets cut this crap and chat." Kai said and Ura nodded, as she sat on the ground again  
  


Seconds later, Ura took a deep breath and looked to the boy next to her: the moon was now behind some clowds and Kai looked just like the one Kai she knew...the iceberg she knew:  
  


"It was a tempestuous night." Ura started, but Kai didn't looked at her: he just kept staring at the lake "I was seven and I remember being shivering in my bed, because I always hated lightning, but I couldn't go see my parents because I didn't wanted to awake them. So, I just layed there, in the middle of the dark, jumping everytime a lightning crossed the sky..."Ura took a deep breath "After a while, I decided to lit my candle so I was able to see and do something, in a attempt to forget the lightnings. And only my blade was the perfect thing for that. I...I remember grabbing my blade on the same time a lightning hit my house and I let my candle fall on the ground..." 

~*~ **FlashBack **~*~

_Ura opened her eyes wide, when she saw the small flame of the candle turn into a real hell. All the way towards the door was filled with fire, and Ura just didn't knew what to do. She couldn't jump through the window, because she didn't wanted to leave her parents behind...she just couldn't run and leave them behind._

_Suddenly, a piece of wood still on fire felt close to Ura's bare feet and without being able to control herself, the little girl screamed. She didn't wanted to scream, but that situation was scaring her and the worse thing was the Ura knew she wouldn't be able to move._

_"Ura!" someone exclaimed and the little girl saw her father appearing at the door, with his wife not far behind "Don't move, I'm going to get you!"_

_Despite the fire and the possibility of being wounded, Ura's father ran towards his daughter and picked her up, before returning to his wife side._

_Then, together, the three Kaigans ran down the stairs, believing they were about to escape. However, though she had her head against her father's chest, Ura heard her mother screaming._

_When her father turned around, Ura saw her mother on the ground, while something still burning was over her back:  
_  


_"Oki!" Ura heard her father yelled. Then, without any warning, Ura was on her feet, looking right into her father's green eyes "Ura, get out of here, we'll see each other outside, ok?"  
_  


_The only thing Ura could do was nod before running towards the door._

~*~ **End of FlashBack **~*~

Ura took a deep breath:

"But they never got out." she whispered and Kai looked at her, still with his arms crossed:  
  


"What happened then?" he asked

Ura looked at him:  
  


"I can't remember." she replied "I only remember awaking at the hospital, only to recieve the new that Oki and Sying Kaigan were dead."

Kai was about to open his mouth, when he saw a single tear fall down Ura's eyes. On the same second, the moon revealed itself and Kai, without thinking, raised an arm and wiped Ura's tear:  
  


"Don't cry..." he whispered  
  


"After that," Ura continued, as if she hadn't heard him or even felt his touch "I went living with a neighbour. I never liked her, but I just didn't had any other place to go."

"What about the Yings?" Kai asked, as he lower his arm  
  


"They lived far from my village." Ura replied, softly "But now I appreciate the fact I haven't gone live with them, after all, I grow up away from everyone. I just couldn't be around people, because many were the ones who blamed me for what had happened to my parents and, with time I started blaming myself too." Kai was about to open his mouth, but Ura continued "My blade was my life, but many were the times when I would imagine how it would be if I just killed all the pain...if I said goodbye to everything. And when I was sixteen, I finally did it."  
  


"Why?" Kai asked and Ura looked at him, new tears were forming in her eyes and Kai couldn't help but ask himself what he could do:  
  


"The lady who took me in, Miss Leiko, never really liked me." Ura started "I think she had liked my father when she was younger and the fact my mom was the one who married him, made her go mad. Besides, she punished me many times because, according to her, I look to much with my mom and that was the best way to get revenge."  
  


"Why didn't you ran away?" Kai asked  
  


"Didn't I?" Ura asked and Kai froze, when he understood the meaning of her words "But I also got punish for trying to escape; I was slapped in front of nurses and a doctor on the same second I woke up, and was locked in my room for almost a week. You can't imagine how thankfull I am for being 18 now, and for being with Lee and Mariah."  
  


"Is there anything else?" Kai asked and Ura looked down:  
  


"Mariah..." Ura trailled off "What really helped me to get out of Miss Leiko's house was the fact Mariah needed my help and, when my aunt and uncle promised to take care of me, I grabbed my things and went to them."  
  


"So, you'll never going to see Miss Leiko again?" Kai asked and Ura shook her head:  
  


"Thankfully." she added, in a whisper. Then, she looked up "Kai, I..."  
  


However everything went silence, when two different pair of eyes locked: thoughts ran through Ura and Kai's heads; thoughts none of them wanted to voice.  
  


"What?" Kai asked, after a few seconds _'C'mon Hiwatari, what the hell do you think you're doing?'_

Ura blinked her eyes and took a deep breath:  
  


"You're the first person to know this, and I want to ask you to keep this a secret."  
  


"What?" Kai asked, confused

"Everything." Ura said "About Miss Leiko, especially."  
  


"Ok." Kai said, as he got up. However, when he was about to walk away, Kai turned around and froze: under the moonlight, Ura looked so beautiful...different from what she used to. _'What?!' _Kai asked to himself _'Beautiful?'_  
  


As for Ura, she couldn't help but noticed Kai looked more soft and worried. It was as if the moonlight had taken away the mask Kai always wear, and Ura couldn't help but think she prefered the Kai that was in front of her, than the other.  
  


"Kaigan, tell me something." Kai started, as Ura got up "Why did you told me this?"  
  


Ura gave him a small smile:  
  


"Like I said, I know that under that cold bastard you want people to think you are, is a good guy, prepared to be a shoulder to whoever needs."

"Oh." Kai muttered and, without he noticed, Ura walked towards him and hugged him:  
  


"Thank you Kai." she whispered "Thank you for listen."

However, before the boy could answer, Ura stepped back and walked away.  
  


From the shadows, a pair of eyes watched the two teenagers with great interest:  
  


"The ocean tear has finally realeased her tears, while the sad lion has finally spoken his fears."

~*~

"Ura, where the hell were you?" Mariah asked, as her cousin walked inside the room "It's four in the morning!"   
  


"Around." Ura replied, sitting on her bed "What are you doing awake?"  
  


"I was worried about you." Mariah started "Robert returned hours ago, and the only thing he told me was that you were in good hands." Mariah crossed her arms "Who was with you?"  
  


"No one special." Ura replied, as she grabbed her pj's "And don't worry with me Mariah, I'm perfect capable of looking for myself."  
  


"But..."  
  


"Mariah, I'm too tired to talk righ now." Ura interrupted "Would you mind if we talked in the morning?"  
  


"Yeah, sure." Mariah replied, as she pushed the sheets up "Goodnight."  
  


"G'night." Ura replied, as she sat on her bed. After turning the lights off, Ura looked at the window next to her and sighed, when Kai's image appeared in her mind _'What's happening to me?'_

While that, Kai layed on his bed, looking at the ceiling: he just didn't knew what to do about Ura. She had just told him things he never imagine, and above all that, Ura told him she trusted him. She trusted him enough, to reveal her life. _'Damn, first Mariah now Kaigan.' _Kai thought _'What's happening to me?'_

**End of the chapter...**

**A/N: **Ok, maybe this chapter was way to 'out of the blue' and forgive me if it's terrible. Oh, I would appreciate if you review this, though I told you this fic could be deleted. *bows* Arigatou.


End file.
